


Tales Of Interest

by Monopolytophat



Category: Undertale (Video Game), some cross overs
Genre: Gen, Kindertale( pt.1 and pt.2), Overtale, Overtale pt.2, Trainertale, Trainertale pt.2, Underfell, Underfell(again), flowerpot, outertale, reapertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopolytophat/pseuds/Monopolytophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fun little ideas and short stories from different au's in the Undertale fandom- sometimes these will cross over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Balancing Act

Hot lands for most wouldn't be the most ideal place to sell hot foods, but hey better than that strange blue bunny who works at the NTT Bar. Besides all that he did get his share of customers, a guy has to earn a living somehow.

He looked up as said human started to trot towards him. On another note the human was coming this way, he'd been watching them since they exited the ruins and true to his words Papyrus hadn't let anything, too bad befall them, hell he'd even slowed down Alphys enough for the human to get a lead. Triggering an event that made it possible for her to be friends with his little goober.

The human paused and placed their hands on their hips making a wide gesture. Papyrus sat up and leaned over grinning. Despite the extreme heat hot lands had, papyrus still had on his favorite hoodie. To be honest heat nor cold bothered him, no skin to speak of or nerves. He tilted his head getting their gestures.

" What this? Oh this is a Noodle hut." His grin grew wider as the human folded their arms and rose a brow," What? You never seen a guy with more than two jobs before?" The human looked to want to challenge what he said but thought better of it. Papyrus leaned back with a grin and gave a lazy grin. They shook their head and dug into their pocket causing the skeleton to sit up a bit confused. Ohhhh? Where they going to by something?

They put some money on the table and pointed. Straight to the point as usual, sometimes he wondered if they could be a little nicer. He shrugged, anyways money was money, working for Alphys and Toriel wasn't exactly funding his own private research. The bar wasn't picking up his normal show either so what the heck.

" Here's your plate a 'getti," He winked then paused. Papyrus couldn't help but notice that the human's pocket was a little full. His smile grew into a full blown grin," Sorry kiddo but your pocket's a bit full, soooo." He Placed the bowl on their head. Sitting back as the human stood there astonished, that he managed to stack it so perfectly." I guess I gotta place it on your head."

Papyrus closed his eyes watching the human walk off, plate still on his head. He had to chuckle to himself.

...

It was a few hours later when papyrus woke with start. He slowly opened his eyes to the small human before him. They narrowed their eyes in determination as they slammed down a lot of money. Papyrus looked at them as they smirked, backing up and showing their inventory. All of it was full, ohhhhhh that's what they wanted...

Papyrus chuckled gently and served up some warm noodles and placed them on their heads. The child looked up, grinning. They gestured towards the table. He rose a brow and placed a plate on top flipped over and another plate. The child's grin widen as they looked at the skeleton challengingly.

Papyrus smirked and turned, things got interesting.

…...

Papyrus had to admit, 29 plates of noodles stacked up was very impressive. Both on his and the child's part but, 30- okay that was just plain excessive. He had to draw a line in the sand somewhere. He gave a sigh as the child careful not to jerk their head placed more money on the table.

" Sorry kiddow." Their smile faltered, strangely enough Papyrus felt a little bad for stopping the kids fun.

" But 30's a little excessive don'tcha think?" His smirk returned as the human huffed a sigh and took the money back, at first he'd made them pay, but once the stacking really got started he'd let them have it for free.

It was more or less for fun for both parties. The human beamed proud of themselves as they carefully walked around balancing the plates. They teetered as they stopped. Papyrus couldn't help but give a loud laugh. The child quickly turned their head as the plates all came crashing down around them. Papyrus grimanced and sat up, he sighed with relief as the human walked away from the mess, unharmed.

They looked unhappy, papyrus frowned lightly, snapped his fingers getting their attention as he shrugged." Ahhh sorry buddy them's the 'Breaks." He shut one eye and held back a grimaced, he figured if it worked for his brother...well...

Papyrus sighed with relief as the human laughed at the bad joke. Papyrus smiled and watched them walk back towards him. He winked as they placed down some money." What ya want ta go again, yer diving me out of noodles and plates kid."

He placed a hand on his head over dramatically as the human snickered. The tall skeleton was about to place it on their head when they stopped him. He rose a brow confused as the human waved him closer. Interested to see where this lead, papyrus complied with the smaller's request.

Once close enough the child let loose one more laugh as they carefully placed a plate on his skull. He blinked and looked up as the noodles wobbled before finally stopping perfectly perched. He looked at the human who folded their arms proud of their work and waved as they turned and walked on heading towards the next trap that Napstatron had for them. They weren't scared, in fact they were having fun with the D.J.

Papyrus laughed one more time and leaned back with a small smirk on his face. A few hours after that Alphys was standing before the sentry glaring down at him. Papyrus himself was unaware of the warriors wrath as he was far far away in dreamland. Snoring away without a care in the world, true they weren't after the human anymore but did that bum have to be so lazy?

And on that note- what the hell was up with that plate of noodles on his head?


	2. Friendship Is Cleanliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- this dose contain a bit worst curse words than normal)

The door slowly swung open as the human child walked inside. Papyrus walked in behind them. His head held high, face in neutral. To almost anyone and everyone, he was a terrifying monster. He was powerful, one of the worst monsters to cross, he had high LOVE in his soul, making him a force to be reckoned with. The human looked like they had been to hell and back, in a funny way they kinda had little flower friend was curled around their shoulders. They constantly looked on edge, scared, but who could blame them. When you're a monster that lived under MT. Ebott, its kill or be killed. Lucky for him, they had their human friend to protect them...Speaking of which.

The human looked up at him then around at the house.

It was little more than a dump. Broken windows making it a little chilly. The carpet was a grey mess that was torn on some edges and stained in others. Furniture had seen better days, they were fairly certain the T.V wasn't working either. Piles of garbage was put off to the side, most likely to be cleaned at a later date. It smelled, but only faintly as the breeze from the broken window drifted any scent out- making it deathly cold. It was little more of a shack or hovel, then a proper walked in a little more and jumped as papyrus shut the door behind them.

" Well human this is my humble abode. When your done...doing whatever you are we can get this friendship bonding ritual started In my bedroom. It's straight up the stairs, the room off to the side is my good for nothing brothers...Unless you have a death wish- I suggest not going into his room without an invite.." He walked over and leaned against the wall, his eyes watching them, the crimson pupils focused on the human and plant.. The human smiled at Papyrus who in turn looked away unsure of these new feelings inside himself, a faint red magic induced blush budded to the surface of his cheekbones.

This felt wrong on so many levels, this human should be his enemy, but they had been nothing but kind to him, even when he nearly. His head perked up, why, he'd killed other monsters before. Some without even a proper reason but with this human, he couldn't bring himself to even think about it. Why was this human so special to him, he couldn't answer. He rose a brow and looked back at them at the corner of his eye. They tested the t.v and made a face when it didn't turn on. It was...adorable. The shivered by the window and gave a sad look. Then paused, whispering to the plant who looked at papyrus confused and shook his head.

Papyrus looked back down in thought to digest what he was thinking. This human was different, was this some ploy. He smirked, if that was the case he had to admit it was clever to use flattery to get into his house, but the moment they tried to kill him, he'd return the favor ten fold, and their soul would be his. Until then he'd watch the human, and see what moves they made next.

When he lifted his head, had he the heart it would have nearly stop. The human was gone? He walked towards the door, but stopped hearing a rustle in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes, of all the things to be interested in. He sighed and walked, better to keep an eye on them least they be hurt, or him caught unaware.

He walked up to the doorway as the human looked back with a wide smile. He rose a brow confused. This human was confusing. He blew a sigh and waved a hand nonchalant to cover up how he felt." This is the kitchen feel free to look around. The human looked at the tall sink filled with dirty dishes. The counters were covered in a thick grease. The floors themselves were so coated in dirt and scuff marks it was hard to tell what color they were originally.

They looked back at him as he shrugged," Normally sans dose that- I am always far too busy to do any housework. Lasy ass...Most likely loafing about somewhere. " He added with disdain. He was caught off guard by the unhappy look he received. He rose a brow." What." They shook their head. He felt weirdly exposed, and a little remorseful for his comment. He didn't really mean it...if anything he constantly worried about sans but if he showed an ounce of caring for another creature, the whole underworld would crush him or worse his older brother. He was not about to let that happen. Papyrus paused as the human opened the fridge.

It smelled...interesting, it was a mixture of different types of food containers and empty bags. They looked back as papyrus grinned," oh that, those are from a while back, I use to be a good cook- but then things picked up with humans...and with sans lazing about all day..." He trailed off. As they opened a cabinet and froze, the inside was coated with blood. They took a step back as they heard papyrus cackle from outside the kitchen,"Oh we caught a dog messing around our humble home, it's suffice to say it never did that again." He snickered as the human swallowed hard and shivered hard.

They slowly closed the door and looked over to the oven. Papyrus blinked," you know for his laziness...recently, Sans did try to bake something, It almost seemed like a pie...but that can't be right." He shrugged as they walked out. It took a while but they examined every inch of their house stopping short of sans room. They knew better from Papyrus' warning.

The human stopped at papyrus' door and narrowed their eyes looking back around. They walked downstairs at first confusing the bigger skeleton," What?" They pulled back their hair, then rolled up their sleeves. They gently whispered to the flower on their shoulders who paled and shook his head but they nodded and smiled urging him on. The flower closed his eyes weakly and in a tiny voice asked.

" T-They...w-w-want to know...where the cleaning supplies are..." Papyrus walked upstairs coming back with all sorts of things so stunned and confused, he couldn't really think much but to comply. The human nodded happily and whispered a thank you as they tucked in their sweater and started to work. Papyrus watched wordlessly.

They first started by taping up the holes in the windows, cleaning counters, clearing spider webs, doing the dishes, clearing out food that wasn't so much as bad but was all that was left was a bite or two. Sans tiredly trotted out of his room. He gave a look of disgust as the human trotted past with a trash bag. He looked at papyrus confused. The skeleton rose a brow, he watched the entire thing looked up at sans and shrugged. They mopped and cleaned the carpet as best they could. Once they found the vacuum, they set to work dust busting.

Before long the lower half of the skeleton household was cleaner than when they even moved in. The human child trotted in the living room with a rock on a plate. Sans blinked in surprised, his pet rock, he was sure it had died in the clutter. They placed it on the table and rushed out returning with sprinkles in hand covering the thing.

They soon moved their cleaning spree to the stairs slowly moving towards their room. Sans shrugged it off and walked into his room with a slam of the door, but at this point it didn't phase them. They stopped at papyrus' door and looked back. The tall skeleton had stood by dumbfounded. But silently walked upstairs, opening his door, once they were done with the second landing. They paused at his room. They looked at the skeleton for permission to enter, the flower curled tighter around their shoulders as he slowly nodded unsure what to do.

Wasn't so much as dirty but...neglected was a better term. The took a deep breath and started cleaning up, polishing windows and such, taking out what ever stray plate was in there, and did his laundry. Papyrus scratched his head. Confused by all this. Soon they were done. They had a feeling sans wouldn't like the idea of them cleaning his room, so they left him alone. Once finished they sat down on the couch tiredly. Finally done with their cleaning spree.

Papyrus walked downstairs, at first look, it seemed like a different house entirely. The whole place looked wonderful, clean and for the first time ever wasn't cold or hold a smell of death- it was...for lack of a better term, pleasant. He cleared his throat," SO what do I owe you for cleaning?" To his surprise the human giggled and shook their head and waved their hand. Flowery smiled at them as they smiled back, proud of themselves. Papyrus rose a brow, he wasn't convinced.

" What? You mean you don't want anything? What a load of rubbish...Everyone wants something for something- now what do I owe you? Money, food, armor..?" The human shook their head again this time their look more solemn even sad as if they realized he'd never shown him any sort of kindness. The flower around their shoulder looked up at them and smiled weakly as he looked confused." I...I...surely I owe you..." The human smiled at him and shook their head once more firmly," Then...then why? If for nothing, then why work so hard...I don't understand..."

For the first time since their battle, sparing him and saying they would not hurt him. He heard a gentle voice speak to him, for all the world serene and peaceful." Because...I wanted too...I was sad my new friends lived so bad, I just wanted to do something nice for you. That's all...There's nothing more to it than that..." They smiled as he looked at them confused, as if they had told him something world shattering, it lowered his defenses and made him question a lot. Did they really do something just because they worried about him...?

" That's stupid...I mean I may never do a nice thing for you- why put yourself out that way?"

The human giggled," I know...But I wanted to do it. It's not stupid to me, because I wanted to do something nice for my friend." They looked up at the stunned skeleton as they're smile widen a little,' I didn't do it to get anything in return, that's not how it's suppose to work. I did it because...I just wanted you both to live a little nicer."

The words made him take a step back as they stood up. Turning their head towards the stairs as they nodded to him. The door to Sans room closed a second time, had he heard their answer, Papyrus couldn't be sure. Yet the human smiled warmly and waited for Papyrus so they could begin their ' friendship bonding ritual.' Papyrus looked down and narrowed his eyes. Digesting their answer, and what had transpired just now." Human wait." The child stopped.

" Y-Your filthy...Wash yourself ..." He walked into the kitchen as the flower frowned. The human shrugged and walked out to get cleaned up.

It was a little bit later when they returned. The house was warm and cozy, sans' door was opened, he didn't look to be home anymore, and it seemed, maybe- just maybe he was allowing them in his room. There was a pleasant scent wafting through the air. The human sniffed and blinked as thrusted before them was a plate of food. Papyrus looked away, holding out the food for them. " Here!...Y...You looked a bit hungry and as a guest of the Great Papyrus, I cannot let...a friend in my household go hungry...so...please...take this food."

The human opened their mouth then launched themselves into his arms. He was taken back from the strange gesture. It had been so long he had forgotten what a hug was like.

"I-I knew you were nice..." He blushed and looked away.

" Human eat your food, the great papyrus didn't slave over a hot stove, just so you could waste it."


	3. All's Fair in Pun And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (cursing you have been warned)

It all started with something simple, something that shouldn't have been a problem... funny how things like that end up going to hell really fast.

Undine looked over her shoulder as she rode the metro, through downtown to the suburbs- where she lived. She gripped her duffle bag as she gritted her teeth as the trolley stopped. She looked around once and quickly got off.

It was a nice day, about mid noon on a lazy summer day, so it was hot in the little city, meaning Undine was wearing her trademark black tank top and camo pants from her army days. The former marine hopped off the trolley warily as she looked around, pausing just short of her bus.

" YOU ASSHOLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She growled to the group of bewildered bystanders. They cowered as she shouted once more," YOUR NOT GONNA WIN, SO YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" She grunted and got on her bus as everyone gave her wide birth. She rolled her good eye and snorted. " Whatever." She still had a long way's to go before she'd get home. She put on her headphones and started to tune out.

It was about half way through her ride home she happened to casually glance at the seat next to her and freeze. Her blood ran cold as she realized she was not alone anymore. No the seat had been taken by a short, dark skinned man reading the newspaper. He had his familiar blue jacket on, despite the warm weather and wasn't paying her no mind. She backed up cowering in her seat as she ripped off her headphones.

That caught his attention as he gave his ever so smug grin. Closing one eye in a way that was so slow it hardly counted as a wink he leaned back, the satisfaction of a cat in a sunbeam." Well, well, welly, well, well, Fancy seeing you on this bus- Something happen to your car?"

She slowly rose up, her face easily becoming red, as a fury coursed through her veins. Her good eye twitched as she shouted at the top of her lungs, much to the disturbance of the other passengers and driver" HELL YEAH SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY CAR- YOU SONOVABITCH! I GOT TO IT THIS MORNING AND THE INSIDE WAS COATED IN PEANUT BUTTER!"

The short man looked down at his paper, then carefully folded it and looked up, in mock concern," Hum, that sounds NUTS." Her eye twitched, oh my god he did not..." Now Undy I think you should do a SPREAD on all the potential culprits, And who BREADer to begin with than me. I mean I couldn't have done it, had my own thing to do, besides I'm a little JELLY of the real-" He didn't get a chance to finish as she tried to grab him.

For someone so heavy, he moved surprisingly fast. He was down the aisle, away from her before she to take another grab at him before she knew it. He winked one last time as she yelled at him in rage. Normally the man looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep- but with what was happening now, he seemed more excited than he had in years, even grinning wide as he waited for his chance to bail.

Upon seeing the doors open to the next stop he winked and waved," Hey Underoo, it's been fun- but I gotta get the SHELL out of here, I'll CASHEW later." He dove off the bus as she made a beeline for him.

….

The man laughed as he strolled merrily down the street to his home, in the suburbs. He gave greetings to the people he passed as they gave him odd looks for wearing such a thick coat in the middle of summer but that didn't stop him, heat never bother the man. True it was a pain in the ass to take another bus- and walk the rest of the way to avoid seeing Undine again, but he'd do it all again, just to see her reaction.

" That autta to teach her not to move my bedroom stuff to the roof of the house." He snickered as he turned down his street. Of course he'd see her again, she lived with him, kinda...it was a long story. He stopped once he reached a large colonial period house- it was at the edge of street. Walking up the driveway he paused to get a good look, and admire his handy work. The doors to the blue car were open to air it out- not that anyone would steal it- the thing was still coated in a thick peanut butter." Eh...I should have gone with the chunky." He smirked as he walked up the door, pulling out his key, unlocking and walking in.

" STAN-SATIONAL NEW! I'M HOME!" He called out, well no screaming, his brother wasn't home. No laughter- Tori wasn't either. He wasn't dead- so he beat Undine home, and he knew the other roommates wouldn't answer him. So he headed towards the couch.

He stopped as something stumbled out of the bedroom to his right. Turning slowly he paused at the creature before him. They use to say monsters were only fairy tales and stories, but this creature was neither. It rose to it's full lenth, which to most wasn't impressive as it caught him in it's sights. Stepping into the light the creature turned out to be a white, goat like monster, two little horns on it's head and a mop of brown hair. It seemed to have a blue and pink jumper on with matching pants. It ran at him as he opened both his arms.

The man stumbled back but laughed as he was hugged tightly by the creature." Sup, KID- Guess you can say I'm B AAAAck." He winked as they let go, but giggled. He ruffled their hair as they gently head bumped him. " awww I missed you too. Tori not back yet." They sighed as he shrugged," it's alright, she should be home soon, till then it's Dunkle Stan to the rescue." He winked as they took his hand and they walked to the kitchen.

He had just finished making lunch for him and the little monster when Tori came in. The teacher, sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen setting down her purse and sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled as the Little monster leaned into her eating. " Ohh good afternoon, my child- ah and I see you there too, hello Stan-" He walked over setting down an extra sandwich and sitting at her other side.

" Afternoon T, how was school?" She took a bite and turned taking a chance to clean her child's face first before answering.

" Oh it was fine, nothing too much." She took another bite and chewed carefully." Stanley you wouldn't know what happened to Undines car would you?" He stopped and in fake shock touched his chest.

" I can't say that I have, T I'm not a mechanic." He smirked as she snorted and giggled.

" Stan I'm serous here."

" Oh so am I, give me a BREAK T. I've never been DRIVEN to do such a thing. Though I have to admit, it was a real GAS. Look OIL I say is that it's a mystery." He grinned widely as she broke down laughing hard, as he joined her. The little monster got up with their food and left. Leaving the older ones alone.

Tori was the first to calm down." In all seriousness Stanley, this weird contest between you and Undine needs to stop before it gets worse..." She sighed with a pleasant smile on her, as he took one last bite of his sandwich, swallowing hard as he felt her touch his hand. He looked up at her eyes and sighed gently.

" Okay...okay...I'll stop- but I'm not apologizing until she dose..." He turned to face her as she got up. She took the empty plates as they turned their head at the front door slamming open. All week long it was becoming crazy. The peanut butter- shower head- the computer fish tank- the clown. She shivered, that poor clown.

" Okay you Sh*T head, Where the hell are you!" She sighed as she entered the living room as Undine glared entered tossing her duffle bag to the side. Tori rolled her eyes as Stan walked in beside her and waved cheekily. Undine snarled, and launched herself at him, he easily backstepped but stopped once her boot caught on the back of the couch and she face planted in front of them. Stan snorted and laughed.

" And you use to be a former Marine."


	4. Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( warning- this is a pretty heavy chapter- with intense cursing- so please be warned!)

This story is a little darker than most stories here- it also has worst curse words, suggestion- please read the other stories for fluff and cute tales.

...

Step, breath, get away, get away, get away, get away.

He staggered down the filthy snow covered path, gasping for air. He wasn't hurt, no one would dare be that stupid, but he wasn't well either. Everything was out of focus, he was dizzy and he was sure he was dying. It's hot too hot, these clothes are tight- too tight- nowhere is safe have to get away. He stumbled over a little snow mound, but quickly regained his footing. Don't show your weak, don't show your scared, don't cry get away. Stay together.

He kept walking until his legs finally gave out in front of a large door. He panted as he gripped his chest, one and trying to keep occupied as he tried to control himself. He didn't even know what triggered this impromptu panic attack, a little pressure in his head, a dizzy spell, someone sneaking up behind him. God only knows. He closed his head, feeling sweat trickle down his brow. It's funny- he was hot and cold at the same time, shivering.

Skeletons don't get cold though, he still laughed, god he was pathetic. Even his own laughter was loud, everything was loud, the quiet was loud. It made it hard to concentrate and pushing this down. He leaned heavily against the old door still in the grip of a panic attack, gasping as he tried to calm himself down. If anyone saw him, they may take advantage of it, and he was in no position to defend himself.

Stop it, stop it, your fine, your fine, breath, nothing's wrong- your fine. It was a mantra he knew well, it was one he used almost daily. Nothing can hurt you- nothing would fucking dare try. Calm down. His breathing was still erratic as he curled into a ball, this was his safe area, his safe zone- nothing came this far out. Nothing living anyways. He gulped at the air as he closed his eyes still shaking. This was a bad one.

Your not weak, so get your shit together, your fine- your fine. " Your fine...focus on my voice- nothing's gonna harm you...your okay...Your okay...Follow my breathing, relax..." His breathing slowed as it started to match the strange voice's. He closed his eyes as slowly he felt calmer. He leaned his head back and breathed out relieved. He felt tears blurred his vision, as his anxiety slowly began to fall.

Sans sat up, and felt himself right back on edge as he realized he wasn't alone. He narrowed his eyes," whose there?!" There was a calm voice from behind the door.

" If you think you can attack me your wasting your time, this door has a seal on it, no one comes in or out unless my accord...You sounded like you needed help."

He snapped his head towards the door as he quickly leapt to his feet and took a couple of steps back magic flaring not quite believing the voice." Aw, yeah lady? New's flash I ain't weak-"

She cut him off just as equally aggressive," I never said you were. I just thought you needed help you Presumptuous asshole but I guess I assumed wrong."

He felt a tiny bit of remorse, only a tiny bit, mainly rage at the insult" Oh Miss high and mighty wants to insult my through CLOSED doors-" He froze as he heard a laugh. It disabled him for a moment. He didn't really know what to make of it, mainly due to the fact it was different.

Now he had heard condescending laughter, his brother was king of that. He knew an insult when it was thrown his way, but this laugh. It was different, so unlike something he had heard in a long time. He rose a brow,"...The hell...?" The laughter died down as the voice on the other side tried to calm themselves. It made him feel strange. He...he kinda wanted to hear it again.

He looked back, scanning the surrounding forest. If this got back to Papyrus, he'd never hear the end of it. He shifted nervously and rung his hand as he started to sweat again. This was new- and he didn't know how to feel about it. The voice sounded flustered and was trying to be aggressive again.

"W-what? G-Got nothing to say A-Asshole?"

He looked around again before testing his little emotional theory, that weird flash of emotion had to have been a fluke." I could but I guess I don't got the words, sorta SPEAK." The air danced with laughter. It made him feel...Different, calmer. The magic that constantly coursed through him on full alert, for the first time ever seemed to wain to a more comfortable pace, but most importantly, it made him feel at peace. Even happy...Safe?

God it had been so long since he felt that. He had scarcely recognized the feeling when it came upon him. He allowed himself a little smile, no matter how brief it was. "Yer a Crazy bitch ain'tcha?" It would have normally came off as an insult to most but it held a ring of amusement to it. He wondered to himself. I wonder how long I can keep this up.

" Hey bitch...Knock knock..." He listened as there was a pause, and the tone was equally confused as he had been a moment before.

" Is this some sort of joke because-"

" No really...Knock knock...Come on lady throw me a BONE here."

There was a longer paused before a tentative." Who's there?"

"ehhhh..." It had been so long since he joked around like this, the only other person he'd ever joked like that was Papyrus. Before...he started to gain Lv..." Howie?"

There was a confused pause but a slow tentative answer." Howie who...?"

He gave a weak, sweat induced grin," Howie gonna hide this dead body...?" There it was again, laughter, real honest to god laughter. The type that didn't judge, but was infectious. He couldn't help it, a small bit of happiness, just for an afternoon. Just for a moment. He joined in and sat beside the door." You really are a crazy bitch..." He muttered more to himself than her. " Hey Crazy- ya wanna hear another joke?"

There was a pause and a snort, at this point he'd disarmed her, who ever she was. She was trying to make herself still sound like she was not one to be messed but someone who liked these bad jokes genuinely couldn't be like the others and on the bright side, she was helping him forget his panic attacks. Talking was helping him. Even if it made him seem a bit crazy for talking to a door.

" Whatever..."

He smirked, well it wasn't a no, now was it. He cleared his throat and leaned back using the door now to his advantage.

…...

That was hours ago.

Now he was currently holding his side panting for air as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He wondered how long had it been since he had laughed like that. Maybe years, it felt like it. He closed his eyes enjoying the peace as her laughter died down. There was a comfortable pause before the voice spoke up.

" Why are you out here?"

He looked over his shoulder tiredly, " Eh?"

" Why are you out here...I mean when I first heard you...It sounded like...I do not know...you were in trouble...Obviously I was wrong, but why did you stay...? Why are you here?"

He blinked and looked down. Why was he here. He looked at the door, and for once in his life he decided he'd be honest. I mean really who could this voice tell. There was no one around for miles so if she did rat him out he'd deny it...Then deal with her.

" I dunno...I guess I had to get away from the Boss...Somethin' ta do, other than...killin'…" He played with his hands," why are you here...?"

There was a thoughtful grunt from behind the door and the voice answered," I think the same..something to do besides killing...It's been so long since another monsters shown me anything other than cruelty-" That got him jumpy.

" Whoa wait a second crazy, let's not go mistaking this talk for kindness-"

" I am not...But it is still nice...Just to sit and talk...and laugh...It reminds me of before the war...Back when LOVE meant something else..."

He looked down at his hands. Then gave a pitiful laugh," Damn Lady you must be old if you can remember that far back..."

" There was a bitter laugh," I suppose your right...I am very, very old...and very tired as well...Still it was nice to talk to someone even if it was for a moment."

He nodded thoughtfully but paused as he heard a screech in the distance. He sat up straight," Holy fuck what time is it?" He quickly got to his feet and felt cold panic blossom in his chest. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He thought over and over as he heard his name being screamed in the distance, slowly getting closer. He almost toyed with the idea of asking the lady to open up, but knew it was better to face his boss head on than hide.

That being said, it didn't stop his legs from shaking lightly and him leaning against the door a little for support as he spotted his brothers silhouette over the hill marching angrily towards him. He swallowed thickly as he whispered to the door," Eh, Lady keep it down alright? My Bro-er- boss is comin' and if he hears ya, your dust get me." He was met with silence. Nodding to himself he turned and pushed himself away from the door.

He hunched his shoulders to make himself smaller than he actually was as his brother loomed over him. He looked down at his brother with a look of disgust and something else he couldn't place- even if it was glared down at the smaller one with contempt.

" ..."

He felt his breath quicken as he looked up, his brow sweaty and himself already a mess as panic seized his chest and flooded his system. He didn't speak. He knew better, speaking out of turn caused anger, anger caused pain. Papyrus was stronger than him. Oh so much stronger than him, he may have been his brother, but being brothers doesn't mean anything underground. Being family doesn't mean anything underground.

He swallowed thickly as the silence hung oppressively in the air for a moment. His brother was picking his words carefully. He'd always been the theatrical type. Everything was a display of power, and this was no different. After a moment or two Papyrus finally spoke up.

" Do you know what time it is...?" His brother shook his head meekly as he looked a bit more forward." Past time that you were suppose to report back to me. Now I, the great Papyrus, do not like to waste my time gallivanting around the forest looking for you. It's a waste of time, I hate wasting my time. It makes me...Angry." The shorter of the pair looked forward not daring to meet the others in the eyes as he started to sweat more. The taller of the pair slowly started to walk around him, arms folded behind him as he started to speak." Were you sleeping again? Or perhaps goofing about? Or were you running away?"

The shorter one's eyes widen as he spoke fast," NO!" That caused the taller to pause," N-no B-boss...I...Would never leave you..."

This caused the taller to crack a smile, his voice oozed amusement," oh really...and why is that Peon...?"

He looked down defeated, stress clearly visible on his face, as well as the helplessness." Because...Your the strongest there is, the best there is...If I leave you...I'll die out there..."

This caused Boss as he was dubbed to stop in front of the smaller peon," Why will you die out there." It was more of a statement than a question. Peon looked at his red colored boots trying to focus on something other than panic and fear.

" Because I'm weak, anyone who sees me, knows I'm just free EXP." He wanted to look away feeling exposed, but he felt a hand on his jaw guide his gaze upward to meet the eyes of the skeleton before him.

" That's right...your weak, helpless without me...But you are useful to me. I the great Papyrus know this to be true. Which is why I do not like for you to go missing...What you do on your own free time is your own business-" He let go as the peon looked down trying to keep his breathing in check. " But when you are working your on my time."

Boss rose one hand and conjured forth his peons soul, turning it blue forcing the other to quickly feel the pressure of gravity. He collapsed on his knees as the other took another step forward." I will be the one. I am to be the one. When a Human arrives to this backwater little frozen glacier I, the GREAT PAPYRUS, will be it's angel of death."

Pion placed his hands in front of him to keep his face out of the snow, the feeling of gravity weighing heavily upon him as his superior chuckled maliciously. He looked up pleadingly, but knew better than to actually voice his need. It could end so much worse. He crouched to his level and tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he slowly increased the weight, whispering to him " I will take that human's soul. I will absorb it usurp Lady Undyne and take my place as captain of the royal guard, and once I get all the souls I am able to, brother I will be king of the underground." He stood up as he watched his brother strain under the weight his limbs shaking lightly. Or was that stress, nowadays Papyrus could never be sure.

He walked behind him and looked to the door before looking back at him out of the corner of his cracked eye. A flash of concern washed over him, and disgust. He pushed it away as he flicked his hand. The weight on the smaller monsters soul lifted fast. The sudden lost of weight caused the peon to crash into the snow gasping for air. The taller monster made a nosed of disgust.

" Pah- your not worth the time nor the effort to punish today..." He took a deep intake of air as he pinched the ridge of his nasal cavity." You really are pathetic, worthless to anyone really...Well anyone who isn't me. Next time I tell you to report back to me sharply, report back to me- understood."

He nodded weakly as he shakily got to his feet as the other rolled his eyes in disgust and turned his head." You are dismissed for the rest of the afternoon- do with it what you will, I suggest you clean yourself up. Your slimy and gross, and it reflects poorly on me for you to go about town like some homeless vagabond." He turned fully with a flourish of his cape." Oh and by the way, make sure to recalibrate your traps, they are utterly worthless, I manage to not only survive them but bypass them with great ease."

The smaller monster numbly nodded as the other looked over his shoulder his eyes burning holes into him," Is that understood, Brother?"

He jumped and nodded much faster as he answered," Y-Yeah boss, I get it- tha-thank you..." He looked down at his sneakers as the other smirked, nodded and walked up to the gate path, the bars just a little too wide, making it fairly easy for someone to slip through, if they could avoid the razors embedded on the sides.

There was a beat of silence, before he fell to his knees. Now he remembered why he was here, as he felt the panic rise up with him causing him to have a meltdown. Everything was getting blurry again, as the voice spoke to him through the door again.

" Calm down, breath in, and out, he's gone now...your safe, your safe...your okay..." He listened to the voice and breathed in and out, matching her breathing as he slowly started to regain control of his senses again.

He leaned against the door, drained physically and mentally. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. He closed his eyes and scooted until his back was to the door, and leaned on it. The voice sounded awkward clearly not use to being one of comfort.

" Wow... What a bastard-"

That caused a protective flair of magic in the skeleton," Hey! Watch your mouth, ya crazy bitch!" He snapped now was gone just she was just trying to help, or take advantage of him. At this point he couldn't be sure.

" Look...sorry...okay..." A rarity underground, an apology." Just...don't bad mouth my brother, okay. He wasn't always like this... Without him..." He trailed off and closed his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as the woman cleared her throat.

" Knock knock..."

He rose a brow," lady look I appreciate what yer tryin' ta do here..."

Once again firmly," Knock, knock."

He sighed and closed his eyes," Whose there?"

" Little old lady." He rose a brow as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Eh...Little old lady who..."

" Oh I didn't know you could yodel." He blinked and slowly his shoulders started to shake as he started to laugh. The voice on the other end of the door joined him after a moment. Once he calmed down he looked back at the door.

" You really are crazy...But thanks..."


	5. Operation: P.A.D or Parent Appreciation Day

o the outside world the house at the foot of Mt. Ebott was a completely normal. A nice two story fairly big colonial house. Ivy clinging to the side- or what was left- the snow had stripped a lot of plants of their leaves. A green house behind it, with a garden safely inside. Speaking of snow gently coming down, but the house still remained a look of a warm cozy greeting card... but our story rested within.

It was early morning, about five, well before sunrise. No one awake yet. Well almost no one. There was one child up, in the large home. He had gotten up extra early for a good reason too. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He looked outside and blinked, still not use to the snow falling from the sky. Where he use to live it was always just there, but to see real snowfall was a treat even if no one else thought so.

He got out of bed carefully. Looking over at his roommate, and older brother, hoping not to waking up. Still asleep, he wasn't too surprised, he was sure the boy could sleep through a tornado- or something. He trotted out and closed the door behind him as he walked down the empty hallway, pausing at their guardians room. The small boy peered in.

From day one when him and his friends accidentally came to the surface, this human took care of them. When they found they couldn't go home, they took on the task of raising them. They never yelled, never got angry- well that wasn't entirely true but still, and always showed an interest in them. They played with them- they watched over them when they were sick, they fed them, washed them, ever patient and always understanding. They taught them, and loved them for them. They were like the parents all the children never had.

The skeleton boy giggled softly as his human parent rolled over in their sleep as he slowly closed the door and made sure not to shut It to hard or loudly. He trotted down the hall, to the first door. He smiled at the purple sign that read," Toriel." Gently knocking he opened it slowly, and walked up to the bed gently shaking her. " Tony?" He was much younger than his older brother meaning he'd messed up words a lot, but Toriel was ever understanding and even liked it. She rolled over tiredly blinked a few times. It enticed a wide smile from the skeleton before her.

" San...no...Papyrus?" She tilted her head a little more in the pillow. He nodded and gently grunted pulling himself on her bed as she sat up and stretched yawning slightly." Papyrus what are you doing up..?" She looked at the time then window." It's only 5."

The little skeleton nodded," Oh I know, but I need you're help! But it's a surprise so we need to be sneaky.." She rubbed her eye as she heard the door down the hallway open. They both froze. Slowly they heard someone shuffle down the hall and gently push the door to her room open. They both breathed out in relief as a familiar lazy blue skeleton boy trotted in rubbing his eye.

He pulled himself on the bed and flopped forward in the warm quilts. That earned him a sleepy giggle from the small goat boss monster. Papyrus however was not impressed." Shuuuuuuuu Sans! You don't want to wake them!"

The boy now known as Sans looked up at his brother tiredly." Why?" Toriel looked at the other skeleton boy as he huffed and folded his arms.

" It's a secret- I need Toneels help." He said as she giggled. Sans sat up more and stretched as she slipped out of her covers. All three now sitting on the bed as she smiled. She was about to ask again with what when the door opened once more to a sleepy lizard girl. Behind here was another goat like boss monster, only a boy. Their rooms were beside and across from Toriels so the quite talk woke up both light sleepers.

Sans waved sleepily as the others waved and climbed on the bed. Papyrus huffed once more, well he wanted it to be a one on one surprise but he supposed he could share with his friends. He slowly started to get off the bed as the others looked at him in confusion as he trotted towards the door. He looked back and sighed," if your all here I may as well get Undies- no point in leaving her out." Sans snickered as his younger brother jogged to Undyne's room.

As soon as he returned with the grumpy girl, they both climbed back on his bed. Once the group had been assembled he cleared his throat. Sans smirked and folded his arms solemnly," your probably all wondering why I gathered you all here today-" Toriel laughed as that joke earned him an annoyed glare from his baby brother and a roll of the eyes from everyone else. Papyrus growled.

" You didn't call them here- I just wanted Tony's help!" He sighed and flopped back in the quilt as Toriel leaned forward. Her giggles had died down as she looked at the little monster with now concern.

" With what Pappy?"

Papyrus perked up and smiled widely waving his hand- making them give a group huddle. Once the huddle was formed he said in as loud a whisper he could."YOU KNOW HOW, OUR HUMAN IS THE BEST CARETAKER EVER?!" Everyone jumped and was very quick to shush him, save for Toriel( she didn't have the heart to) and sans ( who was A. to lazy to and B. didn't want to hurt his feelings). It went unnoticed by Papyrus but he did tone it down.

" How our human's the best parent ever? But their birthday is away's away. It's too soon for mother's Day- Father's Day, and Christmas, So I was thinking what if today we make it a special day, like MAPA day." He opened his arms wide as the others laughed. Undyne rose a brow.

" Mapa?"

Papyrus turned quickly to her, " Well they don't want to be known as a Mama- or a Papa- So I thought they can be both!"

Sans sat up and rose a thumb happily, " hehe that's a good one Paps, from now on humans' MaPa-" His lazy laughter was infectious. The others giggled along as Papyrus cleared his throat to get them all back on track.

" Anyways, I wanted to make today their special day. Actually this is perfect." They all blinked as he gripped his little hands into fists as he looked over at the group," With all of this- we can make this the most perfect day ever!"

" Okay- here's the plan..."

…...

Papyrus slowly opened the door to Toriels room and peered out. He listened for a moment and nodded waving the others out. Each of them now eagerly mirrored his enthusiasm, save for Sans who would really rather be sleeping at the moment. They tiptoed out into the hallway pausing in front of their caregivers door. They relaxed when they heard a soft snore emanate from behind it.

Quickly the group rushed downstairs. Once in the living room, the group broke off into pair's. Save for Papyrus who was overseeing all of it. Each group knew what they had to do. Team breakfast consisted of Undyne, who was always wanting to cook breakfast but never allowed, and Toriel, who was the only one who knew of fire magic- and could actually cook something, and not break the no touching the stove rule.

Team decoration consisted of Alphys and Sans- both wanting to stay inside. Alphys more to be away from Asgore, as he made her feel nervous and funny, and Sans because there was a couch in the living room and he could take a little nap after they were done.

Finally team gift, Asgore was going to use his magic to grow flowers to give as a gift from all of them to their MaPa. He wished to do so alone mainly because he was still a little new at using his growing spells and needed the quiet to concentrate.

As they broke off, Papyrus grinned widely, this could only mean great things and present the best day ever.


	6. Operation: S.N.A.F.U or Situation Normal All Fouled Up

It's funny how the road to heck is pathed with good intentions.

Or at least that's how the human always said. Papyrus overlooked on in panic at the huge mess that had overtaken his simple plan. He looked at the kitchen, which was engulfed in fire magic and energy spears. Looking at the garden was met with large weed like tentacles, and the front room was a disaster area was a little Alphys holding onto a bookcase to keep from hurting herself. Sans was asleep. Toriel and Undyne was arguing in the kitchen as the food burned to a crisp and Asgore was doing battle with the plants outside.

Papyrus sat down in the center folded his arms and let off a large sob, how could everything had gone so wrong so fast.

…...

The point of the beginning was with Toriel and Undyne the small goat child smile as they walked into the kitchen. She looked back at her partner," so what shall we make for our parent?" She grabbed an apron and kitchen stool she and the others used when they cooked together with their parent. Undyne shrugged as she grabbed her spotty and burned apron. Toriel opened the cookbook and flipped through the pages smiling when she stopped at a simple looking meal.

An omelet, maybe some fresh fruit, some hash browns, and some toast to go with it. Juice or coffee, why not both. As she wrote down what they were to make Undyne looked it over with a critical nod. Both girls smiled to one another. Ohhhh was their caregiver going to be so surprised! Toriel started to pull out a mixing bowl as Undyne rose a brow.

She rolled her eyes as Toriel slowly shuffled around the kitchen at a snail's space. The little fish girl huffed a sigh and leaned forward groaning. Toriel paused and rose a brow. " Something wrong Undyne?" She set everything on the counter carefully.

" Well duh yeah it is, this is boring." Toriel blinked and held her tongue as the girl continued." I mean we're suppose to give them a large healthy breakfast and look at us, were moving like grandma's!" The little goat girl placed her hands on her hips flattening her brows.

"Alright then, how would you do this then-" Quickly hopping off the stool Undyne grabbed the largest frying pan they had, she motioned for the oil as Toriel gave a look of concern as Undyne tipped the entire bottle in the pan.

" Okay now heat this up while I get the eggs bacon and hash browns!" Toriel looked concern but remained silent as she took hold of the bottom of the pan and concentrated. Her palms glowed warmly as she started to heat the bottom of the pan. Undyne returned with nearly everything in the fridge. She grunted," Oh COME ON TOR- THAT'S NOT NEARLY HOT ENOUGH! WE NEED IT TO BE HOTTER- HOTTER TO COOK IT FASTER- THIS IS A SISSY FIRE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS!"

Toriel flashed another look of concern as she started to heat it up more, the grease started bubble as Undyne nodded," Hotter!" The little goat monster's look went from concern to scared but knew better than to entice a fight from Undyne so she complied with her wishes.

Now the grease was bubbling and lightly popping. Undyne grinned," YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" She grinned as she leaned over the hot pan as Toriel now really looked at the ingredients in hand. Undyne lifted the hash browns and bacon as a wave of panic caused Toriel to say aloud.

" Undyne are those frozen because if they are-" It was too late, the moment they hit the water, it started a domino effect. The grease reacted to the frozen food violently causing both girls to scream. Toriel dropped the hot oil pan, in fear of being burnt, causing the grease to catch fire. Once hitting the ground it sprayed out hitting the cabinets with oil fueled magic induced fire. In Undyne's panic the only thing she could think to do was summon energy spears in a vain attempt to put out the fires. Both girls grabbed each other and huddled close wide eyed at the fire that danced about them. Only the fire cooked in the kitchen now...

…..

Out in the garden, Asgore cleared away some snow from the patch of earth they had designated as a garden for him, normally he'd use the greenhouse, but to do that he would have to wake their caregiver, for only they had the key. So that meant he had to use the backyard available, by now it had stopped snowing, still it was very cold. Meaning he had to bundle up from head to toe in warm winter clothing, which worked to his advantage in case some nosy people happened to pass and saw him.

Asgore fished around in his pocket pulling out a few seeds, smiling, the last of the buttercup seeds. It was bittersweet really, but he knew that their guardian would take them to the local flower store and get them more if he was to ask. He smiled, and gently started to bury the seeds. Taking time and care with each seed until they were separated evenly, and buried with the love needed for them to grow the best. Soon he was ready to begin.

He squatted down and closed his eyes as he focused on the little seedlings. Breathing in and out gently. Slowly a warm red glow covered his mitten paws as the seeds started to sprout. Opening his eyes half way, he smiled to himself proud of the progress he made so far, but he wasn't done quite yet. Breathing slowly the flowers started to rise up, their magically induce growth insuring them big and strong despite the frosty chill of winter.

He was so focused on his task, Asgore failed to notice the small pair of ghost floating behind him. They watched in silence, gasping in amazement, at the beauty that blossomed forth." OH DEARY THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL!" One of them cried. Startling the poor little boss monster.

In his surprise he forced much more magic than he wanted to into the flowers and surrounding area, causing a boost in growth. As they shot up high, magic infused with them, granting them semi sentience. The little boss backed up with the ghost one fleeing inside as the other looked up wide eyed," I-I think you used too much magic..." Asgore looked up confused, then higher to the large vine like brainless monsters before him.

He wanted to call for help but this was his mess. His problem, besides he didn't want to ruin the surprise the others had for their parent, so he'd have to deal with this himself. Head on.

Taking a deep breath he summoned a weapon, it was shabby at best but it'd have to do. Looking up at the weeds that swung down at him, he leap into action and rolled away from the vine. Attacking at the roots.

…...

Elsewhere Sans and Alphys were drawing up banners for the little impromptu surprise. She held up her end shyly as Sans gave another sleepy thumbs up showing his corner. She had to giggle, she drew pictures of them while sans just wrote out their names. She giggled as she looked up,"S-Say Sans...how are we gonna put these up?" Sans rubbed his chin and yawned.

He smiled," let's finish these first, then I got an idea." He went back to lazily writing as she followed suit not sure what else to do. Once they had finished the banners and pictures, the started to tape them to the wall. All that was left was to now just hang the banner, but they weren't allowed to use the step ladder without their guardian being there. She turned to Sans. The boy sat on a chair and rose his hand. Narrowing his eyes and concentrating, one lit up as her soul manifested. She looked scared and confused at first until she realized she was floating.

A large smile spread across her face as she reached down and grabbed one end of the banner, pausing only slightly at the smell of smoke. Sans smelt it as well, but he shrugged it off. Alphys giggled as she shook her head," Sans you're a genius." The boy chuckled sleepily as he snuggled back still focusing on her soul as he moved her.

" What can I say ya looked down so I thought I'd RAISE your SPIRITS." She giggled as she fixed one end, and he moved her to another fixing it. He moved her slowly and lazily, getting slower and more sloppily as she moved in the air. His eyelids got heavier, the more magic he put into moving her, the more it drained him, but he was determined to at least keep her afloat. Once she was done she admired the banner wiping her brow.

"S-Sans I think we did it...Sans...you can...uh...let me down now..." She looked over her shoulder and froze. Somehow the little skeleton monster had fallen asleep. The most impressive thing really was that he still managed to be asleep while keeping her afloat in the air. " S-sans...?" It was no use he was dead to the world. She whimpered looking around for help.

Her eyes widened as smoke started to fill the room." Sans...!" She looked back again, as he snored peacefully. Without warning and suddenly a ghost phased through the wall bumping into her, causing the small lizard girl to shriek and hit the bookcase. She turned fast to grab onto it, the strange blue ghost slowly started to disappear.

" Ohhhhh...nooooo...Sorrrryyyyyy..."

She let out a yell," SANS!"

…..

Papyrus smiled as he finished his personal gift. A family picture for his parent, or Mapa as he now dubbed. The child perked up, gathered his drawings as he trotted out of the room. It was time to check on the others to see their progress. He smiled to himself excitedly tiptoeing past their parents room and headed towards the kitchen. For the moment ignoring the frantic screams of Alphys ( no doubt his brother was torching her somehow) and ignoring the outside in favor to see the kitchen.

He walked inside, and blinked his eye sockets going wide at the large grease magical fire slowly engulfing the kitchen. He looked at the pair huddled in the corner." Wh-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Undyne looked over at Toriel," She started the fire-" Toriel let go swiftly," WHAT?! Look here missy I thought it wasn't-" Papyrus already started tuning them out as he heard more yelling from outside, peering out the kitchen window and almost wanted to faint. Asgore smashed against the tool shed, Papyrus ran out ignoring the girls now heated argument.

Papyrus didn't even bother to put on warm clothes, he ran out into the yard, watching the smaller boss monster deal with the weed creature. He panted as he looked up shouting," PAPYRUS HEAD INSIDE! IT'S DANGEROUS OUT HERE!" The skeleton took a weak step back confused and worried only to be roughly shoved inside by a pink strange ghost.

" Oh deary I agree-we'll handle this brute-" And with that it went back to help Asgore on his battle with the garden monster.

Papyrus was at a loss on what to do, he wandered into the living room, spotting Alphys holding onto the book case. He sat down in the center of the room and sobbed.

...

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are sing, flowers are blooming, in days like these kids like you...should be burning in hell.

Sitting up, the human panted, what a nightmare. It was hard to believe little Sans could have been. They looked out and grimaced, past sunrise, that was odd, normally Papyrus or Undyne would have been in here waking them up for breakfast. Rubbing their eye, they carefully slipped out of bed. Yawning they nearly choked on the smoke slowly filling the room. The dashed into the hall, hearing a crash downstairs. They could hear the children shouting and crying.

Quickly they dashed down stairs, adrenaline flowing through them as they hit the bottom stair and made a mad dash into the kitchen first. Both girls looked up in surprise as they acted quickly. Dashing back into the hall closet they came back with a fire extinguisher, they learned to keep one with two monsters whose magic mainly dealt with fire. Putting out the flames, leaving the kitchen a mess.

They panted clutching their chest as they heard a yell from outside. They looked outside again and paled noticing Asgore being loomed over by the plant creature. Quickly running out, they dug into the tool shed grabbing an ax mainly used for firewood. Normally they were peaceful guardian, but not at the expense of their children. Letting loose a war cry, Asgore moved to the side as his parent finished off the Rouge plant. Cutting it down and panting. They tiredly looked over their shoulder as Asgore walked up to them. He looked down ashamed. The parent not having the heart to punish them as they knelt down and hugged him. They scooped him up and tiredly walked inside, towards the living room.

He met the girls in the hall and gently shepherd them in the living room, stopping at the sight before him. They carefully set Asgore down, and walked over getting Alphys and set her down. Finally gathered Papyrus in their arms and rocked him gently as he looked to the group for an explanation. No one ventured forth anything for a moment. Then a soft shakey sob whimpered out," It's all wrong...It's horrible." Sitting down and setting Papyrus in front of them they tilted their head.

*They ask Papyrus what's horrible and wrong.

He rubbed his cheek as he began." This all went all wrong...It was suppose to be a surprise for you." His voice dissolved into sobs as they looked to the others. Now Sans was awake, he moved off the couch and walked over hugging his younger brother. Toriel cleared her throat.

" We wanted to make you a special breakfast...but...I lost control of my fire...I'm sorry.." She wiped her eyes faintly as Undyne puffed off her chest.

" No way it wasn't your fault...not entirely...I...I was the one who told her to turn up her fire... She didn't want to but I ignored her...I'm sorry.." She looked down.

Asgore rose a hand," I...Wanted to make you flowers- as a gift from all of us, but..I lost control of my magic...and caused a big mess in the yard. I'm so sorry..." The human blinked in surprise as a twin ghost-like children appeared in front of them, the pink one moved closer as the children looked on confused.

" It was my fault really, I scared him..." The little pink ghost said.

Sans looked up, smiling weakly," Me and Alphy set up the decorations...But I fell asleep." She nodded but gave a weak smile.

" It's alright Sans...it was kinda fun...in a scary way..." The blue ghost gave a soft whimper.

" I'm sorry, it was my fault too! I bumped into her-"

*They rose their hand to stop them.

They sighed deeply and looked around, it'd take forever to clean this mess up. Their eyes finally settled on the banner,* HAPPY MAPA DAY* Written in blue crayon, with little pictures of them on the sides. They looked down at the children, then smiled. They slowly dissolved into laughter as the kids looked at them confused.

They laughed so warmly so happily, as tears rolled down their cheeks.

*They tell, all of them, this was the best surprise ever.

Papyrus blinked wide eye." Even though everything got messed up?!"

*Even though everything got messed up.

Papyrus looked back at the others who smiled now excitedly. Undyne couldn't contain herself any longer she launched herself at them. There was a moment of surprise as the other kids started to pile on them. They happily hugged them and kissed each one closest to them. Nuzzling here and there as each child laughed happily. Letting go and taking a moment to compose themselves they noticed the new little ghost children. Well they had already taken on this many so far what was a few more.

Looking back at the kitchen, they sighed and got up to clean. Undyne stood up," I'll help-" Soon a chorus of me too's could be heard echoing from outside. As the snow picked up again.


	7. Beauty In All Things

" Yah know I don't get you.."

The goddess sighed as she looked down at the insects she had recently brought to life. This was her private sanctuary, no one knew about it- no one could bother her here and she could still perform her duties and have the privacy she craved...Well that was suppose to happen.

Recently someone had found out about her calm place, and now took every opportunity to not only be there but annoy her to no end. She looked over her shoulder towards the source of her aggravation. Floating under a willow tree, branches rotting as leaves perpetually fell around him crumpling and turning to dust before they even hit the ground, a short black hooded little skeleton watched her. His hood down and him grinning all the while like the cat that swallowed the canary.

He unnerved her in many ways, and angered her in others. Right now however she was trying her best to ignore the reaper who silently watched her. She was sure he judged her as well...For what she didn't know but that feeling was ever present. She chose to just ignore him and kept focus on creating.

The Reaper in question watched the goddess before him, her dressed in earth tones, weather whites golds and earthy greens she chose these colors that most fit her. He watched her move about the garden with passion and love for what she brought forth. Her dress moved with her giving her the appearance of someone floating, it was hypnotizing to him. Her grace, her beauty, it was little wonder why Asgore adore her so. He found it funny for one so beautiful her soul was so ugly and malformed...or at least that what he thought at first.

As he watched her, he came to learn of her inner beauty. She was the beautiful one, he was the ugliness. he was not supposed to exist, yet he did. She was made with the purpose of giving live and he was made to take it away, thus a balance was born from their existence. That being said he was tired of his ' job' and often sought out ways to avoid it for as long as possible. She let him linger in her garden for it kept him from his job. In a sad way everyone won.

He floated a little closer. Trying to get her attention again." You're a regular mystery...Why do you waste your time with that.." He gestured to her hands with the little insects, she finally looked up and met his eyes. Her red irises flicked back down at the insects. Finally she spoke through low and threatening.

" I do not understand what you mean...I never waste my time. If anything it is you who takes my time.." She looked up at him with disdain as he chuckled softly. He moved from under the willow the grass wilting as he stood and made a small path as he walked towards her.

" Let me rephrase it then...I don't understand you..." He looked down at the insects once more," I mean you find the beauty in all things...and I don't understand how you can do that."

That got her attention she looked up at him, analyzing him for a moment to see if he was playing with her. He seemed sincere, she couldn't help but smile faintly." There IS beauty all around us-" She was cut off by his laughter- it was obnoxious but she supposed that came from a place of ignorance.

" I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing, it's just...how can you say that? There has to be something that you can't find the beauty in." He smirked as he, floated up a little and moved around her, this caught her attention as he smirked." I bet I could find out something." She couldn't help but return his smirk.

" Very well, if you cannot find something I cannot find beauty in then you shall leave my sanction and go to where you came." She grinned at her own intelligence. Finally a way to get him to leave her alone. His grin grew wider at that as he stopped.

" And If I can then you have to not only admit defeat but talk to me and do whatever I want...deal?" He offered his hand to her but she did not shake it.

" Deal."

He leaned back arms cushioning his head as he thought and floated around her.

" Crows..." He looked over at her as she sat on the grass and chuckled softly.

" They are lovely creatures are they not, intelligent are they not- and dedicated to their families-"

He looked at her in shock," you and I are talking about two different birds here lady- the only crows I've ever seen are ruthless, scavanging mongroles.."

She looked at him, it made him feel funny because her eyes seemed to hold pity," Maybe because you've never seen crows the way they were intended to be seen, or view them differently than I do..."

He looked down and then up at her again," Vultures."

She smiled but kept up her confidence." True they have changed what they were originally intended to be but they service the world. I cannot fault them for what was imposed upon them." She looked at him as he looked down. It was then it hit her, and now she felt a strange sadness weld up on her chest as he gave her a confused look once more. He shifted to more or less floating he tugged his hood up.

" Human..."

She blinked, as he grinned as if had already won. She sat down and smiled at him." Humans...? They are some of my best work..." He howled with laughter but she watched him patiently.

" Okay now I know your kidding me right...? I've seen what those creatures breed." His grin grew grim, memories of the little creature that escaped his reaping, the acolyte, surfaced from his memory." The filth they breed. You want to talk beauty in them." The air seemed to grow colder as he talked." They take children they don't want and murder them, doesn't matter if it's another creature or their own kind. In fact all creatures do when given a chance. " His snicker seemed half hearted. " They don't care about anything, sometimes not even themselves...just what's beneficial. Hell sometimes not even that."

He made a wide gesture with his hand to the garden," do you really think if they knew this place existed, they'd leave your garden unscathed...Naw...they ravage it...and you..." He added lowly as he floated back and let the words sink in.

She closed her eyes and collected her thoughts before replying towards him. Her eyes seemed to pin him in mid air even though it held no magic to it.

" What a work of man, you've only seen the darkness bleed from corruption, you could never see the true beauty within them. The love they emulate towards one another the words they create. Their passion, their drive. Their very being. They honor me, love me...like some honor you..." He looked down confused," True...you've seen the darkness that lingers within all souls but given a chance their could shine brilliantly. Beyond any star in the sky or heavenly body we could hope to create. Mankind is truly wondrous."

She sat back," They have lost their way and I will be the first to admit to it, but each and every creature I have ever created is beautiful. Weather heavy- or thin- Tall or short. Each holds a glow about them that could never go out and can only be envied by others. There is no such thing as an ugly creature only a different one from one's perception of beauty. ALL my humans are gorgeous no word can ever convince me otherwise. If one of my humans feels that they are not beautiful they need only look at themselves see, think that if I brought air within their lungs than I feel they are the most beautiful creature within existence, more worthy of my love than anything else." She looked up at him.

He looked confused and even slightly distraught. She chuckled," Well I believe I won...You could not find anything that I could not find beauty in..."

He blinked but smirked and leaned back," I did..." She rose a brow and motioned for him to continue. He chuckled," Me...Let's face facts lady... You haven't been happy with me or my brothers creation since day one...We'll always be there lurking in the twilight years of your creations life...Shadows there to take what ya give them." He smirked," now it looks like I won..."

It was a strange stalemate. He couldn't find anything living for her to find beauty in but he wasn't was he. He smirked and sat back as she looked down, took a measured breath and spoke to him.

" You would have been right...I did see you as nothing more than a groutestery...but...I was wrong...Your not that at all..." He rose a brow looking at her." To be honest...Reaper I don't know what you are...but I can tell your not as ugly as I once envisioned you. You take not happiness from your job, and though I wish you to not take my creations, you are honor what Asgore as assigned to you. You are intelligent...and different. Much more than I. Reaper I do not think you are Ugly."

He floated silent and frankly stunned, for this goddess to find him beautiful was not what he expected. He pulled up his hood and blushed lightly," well... you...you did win."

She slowly nodded, watching him as a silence spread across the magical plain. " Indeed I have Reaper...You could not find a thing for me to find ugly..."

"Yeah...so I guess I'll be going now-"

" Reaper- what- If I may ask...Please stay and talk to me." He landed dumbfounded as he looked up at her. She pressed on," to be honest in simply talking to you, I feel that maybe we have a lot to teach each other...and I am fascinated to see where our conversations will lead, but only if you make me this promise, you may never tell anyone where I am...and respect all living creatures within my realm."

She watched his confused look grow into a wide smile, that strangely enticed her own." Well seeing as I have nothing better to do I suppose I can agree to your terms." He bowed," Life goddess- If we are to continue to see each other than let us not be so formal...I am sans- sans the reaper." She blushed as he offered his hand.

She took it knowing he could never take her life- they were on equal grounds." I am Toriel, goddess of life." They both silently marveled at each others hands. Never speaking aloud at the sensations they sent through one another. She gave him warmth, the kind sought after, when in the freezing cold. In her he gave her a strangely refreshing coolness that was warranted after a hot afternoon. Both could not describe the feeling but it was a welcomed feeling all the same.


	8. Black holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a disturbing lack of Alphys and Undyne- lets fix that.

It was oppressive in a way. Beautiful, awe inspiring, and endless. But oppressive none the less. It made someone feel small.

The small little lizard monster wrapped her lab coat around her tighter as she looked out at the endless sea of stars and looked into the void. How was she supposed to conquer this void and grant her kind freedom. Their king put to much faith in her. Oh to be anyone but her. It'd be heaven. She shivered lightly as she took off her glasses. The anxiety overwhelming her and smothering her. So many people were counting on her, and she knew she was going to fail them all. She sobbed quietly as she looked back out to the novas of space before her.

She looked down at her hands remembering the last time she was tasked to help someone and failed miserably at it. Oh god now this. There was no way she could break the barrier, even if she understood the nature of human souls completely it's still no way for a monster to wield the power of 7, they could barely handle 1.

She slowly stood up and shivered ready to fall. She took a deep breath, her heart was pounding, and she was scared but, she was ready she had already been there for hours now it was time to be free from this burden. Her foot hovered briefly over the edge.

" It's huge isn't it." She jumped and turned. Sitting at the edge was another monster she didn't recognize. The other female was large- that was to say tall and fearsome. She was wearing the cosmic colored clothes- black purples and star swirls. The little lizard analyzed her, now really looking she was missing an eye, and seemed to be some sort of fish like monster. Her red hair shifted as the fearsome monster looked at her, even her teeth were fearsome, jagged and pointed...wait...how long had she been sitting there.

The little creature played with her hands as she moved back a step from the edge," heh...Y-Yes I suppose it is..." She looked up as the fish monster smiled at her.

She looked out, the little monster doing the same." Yeah I wonder where it all leads too? Like to a sun, or another endless galaxy- or what..?"

She perked up," w-well I ha-have a theory th-that, those b-black hol-les, lead to another galaxy." She turned, and began unloading a long winded speech about her theory. Then, after some time, she froze, the fish woman was grinning and seemed to be chuckling to herself. She turned bright red, trying to hid her face." O-Oh god...I-I'm sorry, I-I t-talk too much.." She whimpered as the fish woman sat up.

" Wh- no- I liked it!"

She peered through her hands, did she say..she liked it?

" Yeah, Yeah- your passionate when you speak- I don't understand what the hell you said but the way you spoke about it! It was intense- makes me want to, I dunno pick up a book and read more about it or something..." Her large grin screamed sincerity, and made the whimsum like little creature blush heavily. It stirred a new emotion in her and made her feel like she could do anything. Who was this monster. She moved another step away from the edge she was so close to stepping over a moment ago.

" T-Thank you..." She returned the small nerdy smile. It made this mystery woman grin even wider.

" For what being honest? " She snorted and looked back out," heh- so...can ya...I dunno tell me more about this weird black hole theory?"

This made the small monster light up as she walked shyly closer and sat beside her," W-Well ok-okay I suppose...I can try my best..." She looked out and began to speak again. All the while the fish woman never interrupted or gave a look that seemed bored. In fact she seemed to be hanging on her every word. It was strange. She had never had such a captive audience, save for her colleagues and even then it was more out of common interest or to disprove her theories. This was different this was new...this was nice.

It seemed like hours since they first started to talk. What first started as a science lecture turned into personal talks. She learned a lot about her stargazing companion. She was captain of the Royal guard, she was dedicated to her job, and hard working. In some respects just like her, but ...she seemed the type to be dependable. She was fierce and passionate when she spoke. She WAS AWE INSPIRING. She WAS intense but she was kind and underneath all of that she was warm and surprisingly sweet.

The chubby little monster looked down into the void, past her feet as they sat on the edge of the platform they were on, the fish woman spoke on. " and that's the long and short of it, what about you...tell me about yourself."

The short little monster looked down at her hands and balled them, no...she didn't want to speak about herself, compared to this wonderful person she was nobody."I..." Her voice died in her throat. Her tail hugged her legs as she pulled them up and curled into a ball hugging her knees." I..." She tried again as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up at the large monster who smiled warmly down at her. It was odd, but that warmth gave her the courage to speak.

" M-my names Alphys...I...am the ...new r-royal s-scientist...though I wish I wasn't.." She looked down into the void wishing nothing more than to have jumped in. The woman tilted her head urging her to continue, what was it about her that made it so easy to talk to her." I'm sorry...I barely know you and for me to unload my garbage on you...Is gross, I'm sorry." She muttered softly as the woman smiled again but it held something else she couldn't place.

" Hey...Don't worry about it- I like talking to you, a lot...so unload away- I promise your not unloading anything I don't want to hear." This gave Alphys courage.

She looked down and began to speak more about herself. " I-I'm...I...I was tasked with finding a way to break the barrier should the king fail...Bu...But I don't know how I'm gonna do that..I mean...I'm just ...me I'm not as smart as he thinks I am...I'm not as smart as anyone things I am. I screw up a lot- and get nervous which makes me screw up even more." Tears started to blur her vision as she spoke. Now she remembered why she was on this edge." I don't know what I'm suppose to do- what he wants from me..." She curled up tighter." I'm scared..." She whispered. It was liberating to finally say what she felt.

She looked up at the fish monster out of the corner of her eyes and blinked at the unreadable expression she held. Oh god now she was tired of her too. It would have been better if she had jumped, now this was a new person to drag down, to disappoint.

There was a long silence that settled over them as Alphys words sunk in. The woman looked out to the stars." Hm..."

That little word was all she said to Alphys speech. For a while Alphys was sure the woman wasn't even paying attention to what she had even said.

" I know what you mean..." Alphys looked up at her confused, she did? No way she could." It's scary thinking that so many depend on you to try your best and protect them- or help them. Even scarier when you know you could fail. So many people are looking to you for all the answers when your not sure you have them. " She looked down in the void, moving her legs." Heh, it's easy to pack it in and give up. Easy not to try..." She looked over at Alphys," But...Ya know what?" Alphys shook her head not daring to speak.

" Its harder to know you let all those people down by not trying." She moved to stand," So what if you fail? Who hasn't! " Alphys blinked, for a moment she thought this woman had struck a cord with her," AL YOUR PASSIONATE ABOUT WHAT YOU DO- THAT'S FUCKING INTENSE- I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Alphys blushed as her shoulders went slack. " By all that nerdy crap you spoke of earlier I don't feel safe with anyone BUT you taking the helm!" Alphys stared up at her.

" YOUR AWE INSPIRING!" The fish woman blushed admitting that as Alphys looked down at her hands unable to process what this woman said to her." A-ANY WAYS IF ANYONE CAN FIGURE OUT THAT BARRIER CRAP IT'S YOU- AND IF YOU CAN'T, THEN I'LL HELP YOU FIGURE IT OUT!"

Alphys blushed and looked up at her," y-you will?"

The fish woman laughed uproariously and bobbed her head up and down in agreement." OF COURSE I WILL! I MEAN IT- YOUR SO C-COOL!"

Oh wow...The way she looked at her, spoke about her, filled her with courage and inspired her to get back to work. She smiled to herself as she looked out at the void." Heh...W-well if you think I can do it-"

" NO Alphys- I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT."

She looked back at this strange woman and smiled warmly blushing and enticing a blush from her." Then I won't let you down..."

The woman nodded and sat down again," heh you won't I know it."

They both looked back out into the abyss of space. Alphys sighed feeling light hearted and peaceful." It really seems to go on forever huh.."

The woman agreed with her," Yeah..."

Alphys looked at her hands," heh...if something fell in...no one would know...and they'd be lost forever..."

The woman looked over at her briefly and looked back out nodding," yeah...But...I'm glad they didn't..." She said softly as Alphys smiled. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, she couldn't understand why but hearing that made her feel...worthwhile.

She chuckled and wiped her eyes with a snorting giggle," heh..." The woman smiled tenderly at her.

" Hey Al...Uhhh I didn't mention it earlier...but my names, Undyne- I am so happy to meet you." She grinned widely. It made Alphys' heart melt as she smiled back.

" I'm happy to meet you too."


	9. Snowdin Forest

When we last left our hero they were well on their way to get their second badge. Setting off on route 301, with only their loyal companion, a lowly starter Eevee they were getting ready to brave the fearful Snowdin forest- on their way to the Snowdin town proper and fight the gym leader. Braving many battles they walk up to the entrance determined to get their first badge and become the new league champion.

Slowly our hero carefully enters the dark forest. Filled with wild pokemon they try to trudge through bravely. They remember all that their professor and mother taught them, but the place was still new to them and they had a lot to learn about the world at large. A wild pokemon stumbled upon them- but they failed to capture it- it was no matter a bug type was not without abundance here. As well as wild ice type pokemon.

With each step they bravely moved deeper and deeper into the large forest. Getting closer and closer to the core. As they walked shadows seemed to cover more ground- and they saw less and less trainers. It seemed like it was almost night how the trees covered overhead only little shafts of light through at this point as they got to the more denser part of the forest where less humans threaded, and where wild pokemon made their homes comfortably.

If only they had more pokeballs with them, they thought miserably as they passed a wild Cubchoo, rushing through the snow to get away from the trainer imposing on their sanctuary. They were so caught up in watching the pokemon around them, they failed to notice their own shadow twitch and move now on it's own accord. Every step they made the shadow in turn seemed to be a little off and out of sync.

It was finally after a random encounter with a Lost little Combee, that right before they were to return their Eevee, that they discovered the shadow. Their Eevee refused to return and started to bark at their shadow. It was then a strange wicked little laugh as the shadow morphed into something else. The shadow stretched and gained a wide smile as it became wider- and more chubby, eyes opening as it revealed itself as a Gangar. It took off past them. Stopping as it turned and seemed to be waiting for them to follow.

The trainer swallowed thickly and persuade the ghost pokemon until they entered the middle of the forest. Shaking lightly they jumped, hearing a snap of a twig. Turning their head sharply, it was nothing. They sighed and stopped the Gengar finally fading into the shadows making it impossible to follow at this point. They looked around not sure where they were and about to pull out their map when a voice spoke behind them." Y A ….. L O O K... E... L O S T..." They jumped and turned as the Gengar laughed darting behind the Treeline leaving the Trainer alone.

They backed up as a strange looking trainer walked out of the darkness- he was a short big boned looking skeleton. Blue jacket and pants with black gloves boots and head cap. He grinned widely as he walked towards them hand extended," Hey buddy is that any way to greet a new friend- turn around and shake my hand." They looked nervous as they took his hand and quickly retracted at the weird fartting sound.

The skeleton revealed a small hand whoopie cushion, nestled in his palm. They sighed as he laughed," Old whoopie cushion in the hand trick...always a classic...your a new trainer right? That's cool- I'm sans- sans the skeleton- I was out training when I noticed you looked a little turned around- mind if I stick with you till your outta the forest?" They nodded as sans walked over healed their pokemon and shared some of his items with them.

They didn't go far before they stumbled upon a pair of twins looking for a double battle. Sans lazily smiled at the young trainer and nodded," want to take them on or wait?" They nodded Edgerly as they both called their pokemon to the field. The twin trainers called their partners a Plusle and Minun. The Trainer looked at sans who grinned and nodded. Both called out their pokemon an Eevee and him a Gastly.

Sans grinned as the trainer nodded and the battle begun- the twin trainers seemed to know how to work off each other- but sans seemed to know how to work off them- and in the end the twins lost. Sans didn't except any money letting them have it. They smiled as the duo continued on.

As they walked Sans started a conversation with them," sooo you just got your pokemon from Dr. Alphys right- that's cool." They tilted their head.

*You ask sans if he knew Dr. Alphys.

Sans perked up and grinned," hey kid don't you know, I know everyone." He grinned widely. They tapped their chin and smiled.

*You ask sans if he knows the gym leader for Snowdin.

The strange trainers eyes seemed to light up as his grin widened," know em, kid the Snowdin gym leader is the best there is out there- true he's new to his job, but trust me when I say he's the best guy around- heck I'll lead ya to his gym."

They grinned widely as the pair transverse the forest together. They rubbed their cheek as they thought back and asked.

*You ask sans if he saw where that Gangar went.

Sans grinned and rose a brow," Gangar? Kiddo I think you're a little confused...There are no Gangars in this forest." They rose a brow and didn't look to convinced. They were sure they saw one- and the way Sans smiled didn't seem to totally convinced them.

Soon enough they walked out of the Snow covered forest onto a small route towards town. As they walked in the afternoon sun, they walked with purpose, they were one step closer to the gym and by extent one step closer to the gym leader. They looked at their companion who looked down at them giving a lazy grin. Determination course through them as they marched towards the entrance to town- their friend stopping them.

" Well since your new to town I guess I can show you around so don't lag behind and follow me." They kept in line as sans led them through town. He stopped at a store with a blue roof," this is a pokemart- of course you know what those are for right?" They nodded as he grinned," good-" They walked until they stopped at a large building with a red roof," this is the pokemon center- did ya want to stop here?" They shook their head- their pokemon rested and ready for the gym battle ahead." He grinned wider," alright then let's motor to the main event." He lead them along towards a large building with a giant sign and a picture." Here we are."

Their eyes widen in hope as they walked up to the door and touched the handle, here it was the second step on their way to becoming a champion. They tugged on the handle and frowned, it didn't open. They looked at Sans as he tried to pull the door open.

" Hm...I guess the Leaders not in right now...wonder why.." He looked concerned as they moved away from the door. The smaller skeleton blinked as he noticed a group of people gathering in the town square. He looked at them as they walked towards the crowd from behind.

In the center of the crowd was strange looking people and another skeleton. They looked at Sans who looked concern and moved his way through the crowd to get closer. The skeleton that was confronting the strange people shouted to them.

" AS NEW GYM LEADER- I HAVE TO REQUEST YOU RETURN WHAT YOU STOLE! THOSE AREN'T MERE TOYS YOU'VE TAKEN BUT THEIR PEOPLES FRIENDS AND COMPANIONS! LIVING BREATHING CREATURES- YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO TAKE THEM" The skeleton looked unhappy but he held a look of hope that was hard to ignore. The group laughed at him. Finally sans broke through the crowd. The taller skeleton turned and looked relieved." BROTHER THERE YOU ARE!"

They were shocked, at first now really looking at them it wasn't hard to tell they were related at least in some way. Sans nodded," ya okay bro?" Sans was quickly at his brothers side as the taller skeleton nodded and glared at the group of people before them.

The new trainer got a good look at them. They were apart of a team that was for certain. Their colors were black and red, with a large C on the front. They were some type of dogs and seemed to be apart of a unit snickering to one another as one held up a pokeball. The Trainer frowned and walked through the crowd to join their friend. The new gym leader looked down at them worriedly before turning his attention back at the group.

" I KNOW YOU HAVE IT IN YOU TO BE GOOD, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU-" The only girl there chuckled and narrowed her eye.

" Save your sweet talk for the battle- Pooch patrol- attack!" Sans looked over at the young trainer," Kiddo looks like we need help- you in or out?"

*Sans asked if you can help them in battle.

They narrowed their eyes in determination as the gym leader looked disheartened but pulled out his pokeball and nodded.

They called their Eevee to the field.

The team member they were to battle didn't seem all that smart but he was huge, a greater dog.

They called their Pokemon to the field- a Herdier.

They looked over Sans called a- They blinked surprised, a Gengar. They looked over to the gym leader who called a ZigZagoon to the field.

Greater dog wants to battle.

[Fight][Pokemon][Bag][Run]

They looked at their Eevee who looked back and nodded.

*Eevee used Quick Attack!

As their Eevee whipped around the battlefield they briefly glanced at the other two. Sans seemed to easily be holding his own, wide grin ever present as the dog howled in frustration at being beat, and the gym leader was in the same boat, confidently wiping the floor with his pokemon.

They nodded, good they would show them how good they were.

*Herdier used Work up.

As the pokemon worked up their attack increased, as well as their special attack.

*Eevee used Swift.

Stars shot across the sky hitting the pokemon as the Greater dog once again used Work up.

*Eevee used Tackle

And with that, the battle ended. The Greater dog fled towards his teammates as the group on the whole were defeated. Sensing they were about to be apprehended they fled the scene leaving behind all the stolen pokemon for the townspeople to collect.

The trainer grinned widely as they looked over to Sans who threw up a thumbs up. He walked over and grinned as he ruffled their hair." Nice work out there kiddo. Moves like those will get you your second badge in no time- just be prepared with a berry or a Ice Heal." He winked as the gym leader nodded to the last person and headed towards the gym. Sans grinned towards them," Shall we try this again?"

They nodded as sans lead them towards the Ice type gym.

Sans stopped at the double door patting their shoulders," Welp, I better get back to work in the forest- good luck kid, remember the Ice Heal and berries." As he walked away they noticed Sans shadow grinned widely and winked at them.

They took a deep breath and opened the door.

They entered the gym and looked around, the puzzles were hard, yes, but with their determination they bypassed them and headed towards the leader. The skeleton laughed happily when they saw them.

" NYEH HEH HEH HEH! TRAINER, I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP EARLIER FROM THOSE RUFFIANS! I BELIEVE THERE IS GOOD IN ALL PEOPLE, EVEN IF THEY THINK THEY CAN'T , AND I FEEL BAD FOR THEM! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOPE THEY WILL SEE THE LIGHT SOON ENOUGH, BUT UNTIL THEN I'D LIKE TO GIVE YOU MY HEART FILLED THANKS!"

They giggled as they looked up at the gym leader papyrus and smiled with a soft nod. He rose a brow and grinned widely at them.

" MY APOLOGIES, IT SEEMS YOU DIDN'T JUST COME HERE FOR A HEARTY THANKS- BUT YOUR ALSO HERE FOR A BATTLE AS WELL? NYEH, WELL THEN LOOK NO FURTHER, I THE GREAT GYM LEADER PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU THE HONOR OF DOING BATTLE AGAINST MY WONDERFUL POKEMON!"

He jumped down from his platform to the battle area and bowed widely. He pointed quickly as he pulled out his pokeball.

" TRAINER PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

They grinned and pulled out their pokeball.


	10. Gym battle, and the battlehaus

They stepped out into the arena and looked around. Like their first gym leader, their adoptive mother's own gym, the arena stage was large. It seemed like a large mountain top.

They felt their heart beating excitedly, this was it! They were here. They turned to the opposite end of the arena and blinked noticing Papyrus's shadow. I…winked at them…? That Gengar. They blinked and looked up as Papyrus grinned widely and opened their arms. He summoned a bone from thin air and grinned.

Papyrus cleared his throat, the gym leader's passion for theatrics pushing him to give a proper starting battle speech. He twirled his bone club and pointed it at the small child before them.

"Trainer, I cannot express my excitement to be finally battling you, for you see not only are you my first official battle since becoming the new gym leader of Snowdin, but seeing you battle out there really fills me with anticipation. The way you solved my puzzles was superb meaning you too must be a puzzle lover like myself!

As Leader I pride myself on my Icey, yet fairly normal attacks- that being said do not think I shall give you this badge so easily. Now prepare for battle!"

A large screen lowered showing two sides to it- one had the human trainer- and 6 pokeballs the other had the Gym leader and 3 pokeballs. They didn't show what pokemon were there. Papyrus grinned widely and nodded as the arena darkened, stage lights brightened.

Papyrus pulled off his belt his first pokemon calling to the arena a lowly Cubone. It looked back at its master as Papyrus grinned widely," now then trainer call your partner to the arena so we can begin."

They nodded as they pulled out of their belt their first pokemon.

*You call Clefairy to the field.

On the large screen, both the Cubone and Clefairy popped up with their health bars.

[Fight][Pokemon][Bag][Run]

They narrowed their eyes as Papyrus moved first- his Cubone speed stat surprisingly high

-Opposing Cubone used Bone club

The small ground type charged at Clefairy and swung its club, hitting Clefairy, the health drained slightly as the trainer frowned worried about their pokemon.

They turned fast to their Clefairy and issued their first command.

*You tell Clefairy to use Disarming voice.

The little fairy pokemon opened its small mouth and unleashed a loud heart shaped blast towards the Cubone.

-Opposing Cubone used protect.

The blast hit the shield protecting the pokemon as they looked up at Papyrus who grinned," NYEH-HEH-HEH! Didn't expect that, did you, trainer? you'll find my defense quite hard to break." He softly chuckled as they frowned and pointed.

*You tell Clefairy to use Sing.

Papyrus' large smile faded quite fast and his eyes bugged out.

-Opposing Cubone used protect- But it failed.

He watched in horror as the sweet soft song lured his pokemon to sleep. He and watched as the trainer nodded.

*You tell Clefairy to use Double slap.

The small pokemon calmly walked up and started to slap the pokemon about 5 times before it awoke and pulled away daze and lost a little Hp. Both stats on the screen showed the pokemon weaken but not out of the battle yet. At least until Papyrus changed tactics.

-Opposing Cubone used Headbutt.

It ran full speed at the Clefairy. Unfortunately, it was too slow taking the brunt of the attack and fainting. They called back their pokemon whispering something soft to it before pulling out another pokeball and calling to the field a Ralts.

*You tell Ralts to use confusion.

-Opposing Cubone used protect- but it failed.

Papyrus grimaced as the wave of Psychic energy was unleashed upon his poor pokemon causing it to faint, unable to handle another attack that strong. Papyrus called his pokemon back smiling to the ball and saying." You did a very good job, I'm so proud of you." He placed it back on his belt and looked up at the trainer." You've done well Trainer, it seems I've underestimated you- but not for long!"

Gym leader Papyrus calls Snotrunt to the field.

They blinked at the strange little pokemon.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Hail.

Clouds gathered in the arena as the air got colder. Soon ice started to fall from the sky, large chunks hit their Ralts, damaging it, as the Snotrunt in turn was healed by the cold. This is what Sans meant by being prepared for ice attacks.

They shook their heads, no matter they had a battle to win and a badge to get.

*Ralts used Confusion.

As it sent another psychic wave towards the small pokemon Papyrus sent out his command.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Protect

The young trainer sighed in frustration. Not this move again, he seemed to have a running theme here. He waited and frowned as they looked down in thought, what could they do, they narrowed their eyes.

*You tell Ralts to use Charge beam

They smiled as it hit its target- and hard, knocking off a good portion of its health as Papyrus watched in horror. The small Snotrunt stumbled, as it hailed once more hitting their pokemon and then healing it.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Icywind.

It blasted a Jetstream of diamond like dust towards the Ralts. It backed away but was hit and frozen solid. Papyrus grinned as they looked down in thought.

[Fight][Pokemon][Bag][Run]

They were lucky that they took Sans advice and stocked up on items.

*You use an Ice heal on Ralts.

They stumble out of their stupor and look up just in time to see another attack barreling towards them, protective as he may be. Papyrus wasn't going to let them win so easily.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Ice beam.

They watched as their poor pokemon took a direct hit fainting. They looked at the screen, two down from their side and one from Papyrus. That was fine they weren't going to give up so easily.

They called to the field their Espurr

The wide eyed creature turned and awaited orders as Papyrus grinned.

-Opposing Snotrunt used hail.

The trainer grimaced, they had hoped to wait it out but no such luck for them, they huffed a sigh and pointed and directed their pokemon, all the while the nasty weather started to pelt their pokemon and heal Papyrus almost putting it back to full health. They pointed towards the arena and gave their command.

*Espurr used Psybeam.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Protect.

They growled in frustration now. How many times had that move been used? They knew they could use it at least five times- and it used it twice, but so had he with his other pokemon. They narrowed their eyes.

*You tell Espurr to use Scratch.

They grinned as they hit the pokemon, in turn getting pelted once more by the hail from above, effectively hitting about half their Hp. They were frustrated. He was good, but they would have to be better.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Icywind.

They frowned as it hit their pokemon, taking a fair amount off their hp. They used a turn to heal as the Snotrunt used another attack.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Ice beam.

They gasped, frozen and a good portion taken off their Hp. They Had to take another turn to use an Ice heal once more as the Snotrunt came in for the kill with one last attack.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Icebeam.

They sighed as they recalled their Pokemon and looked up at the board now, they were down by three- Papyrus was turning the battle in his favor. He grinned widely as he waited for the small trainers move. They pulled there was no going back they'd have to end this- by using their second strongest pokemon- normally, the gym leaders seemed to use their strongest pokemon last- in a turnaround victory but there was no stopping him now.

*You call Fletchinder to the field.

Papyrus' grin faltered they grinned widely as they gave their first attack something low leveled knowing what Papyrus might do right off the gate.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Protect.

As they watched the small pokemon created a multi colored barrier they grinned

*You tell Fletchinder to use Sunny day.

The weather cleared as Papyrus groaned and watched as their pokemon rose a small hand from its chest to look around.

*You tell Fletchinder to use Quick attack.

The seemed to move twice as fast hitting the small Snotrunt from behind, then in front of it as it stumbled back.

-Opposing Snotrunt used Icy wind.

It blew another cloud of powdered snow towards the Fletchinder, only taking a little damage, seems it wasn't very effective on it.

*You tell Fletchinder to use Ember.

As small fires littered the field the Snotrunt got a taste of its own medicine, getting a burn while in battle. Papyrus blinked his eyes nearly bugging out as he used a turn to use a full restore on his pokemon. They grinned.

*You tell Fletchinder to use ember again.

They would keep using this move until the poor Snotrunt couldn't take anymore and fainted. Papyrus gasped and recalled his pokemon whispering to it like the others.

Papyrus blinked as his shoulders slumped forward." What's this? I'm almost out of pokemon already…I cannot fail now! Trainer prepare yourself- for my ultimate pokemon! No more boondoggling! It's time to see if you really Earned my badge! Now then! Prepare yourself!"

They felt their heart beat fast and hard as their souls burned with determination- they weren't going to lose now. They were so close!

Papyrus called Zangoose to the field.

*You use Quick attack.

-Opposing Zangoose used Protect.

They weren't surprised it seemed all his pokemon knew that attack.

-Opposing Zangoose used Thunderbolt.

They starred in confusion surprise as Papyrus chuckled, keeping up the air of theatrics. The huge lightning bolt came crashing down one hitting their poor pokemon and sending it crashing to the earth with a loud thud. They hastily returned it looking up confused.

"Nyeh-heh-heh surprised trainer? This battles not over yet now let's see what you've got."

They looked at the board, they were down to their final two. This was going to be a close battle, but they weren't going to go down without a fight. They called to the field their next pokemon.

*You call Luxio to the field.

Papyrus wagged a finger grinning, the trainer felt their stomach drop as he pointed towards the new pokemon.

-Opposing Zangoose used Rockslide.

The attack hit their poor Luxio before they had a chance to belt out an order. They winced as the pokemon was slammed with the Rock attack, causing it to flinch in battle and was unable to heed its master's own words. They watched helplessly as he used the attack again. Inflicting more damage. They grimaced as their Luxio refused to go down, surviving with little Hp. They took a turn healing, in futile as he seemed to spam his attack now. Forcing the pokemon to faint.

Now they were both on their last pokemon each. This was it. They recalled their pokemon and placed it on their belt whispering praise for holding out as long as it did as they called their last pokemon and strongest to the field.

*You call Eevee to the field.

They narrowed their eyes now was not the time for mistakes they'd have to be careful.

*You tell Eevee to use bite.

Come out with the hard attack- they sighed.

-Opposing Zangoose used Protect.

They growled as they used their next attack.

-You tell Eevee to use Bite once more.

It ran towards the opposing Zangoose and bit- latching on hard and taking some damage off. Papyrus gasped but continued on.

-Opposing Zangoose used Thunderbolt. It missed.

He blinked tilting his head and trying to comprehend that the attack missed this small trainers Eevee.

*You tell Eevee to use Echoed Voice.

The small pokemon unleashed a torrent of sound towards the Zangoose who withstood it.

-Opposing Zangoose used Ice beam.

They grimaced as they watched their Eevee take a hit- hard. It looked back at them determined. They looked forward, if their pokemon wasn't going to give up- neither would they.

*You tell Eevee to use Wish.

The Eevee rose its head as the field turned dark and stars swirled around it.

-Opposing Zangoose used Rockslide.

The Eevee withstood the blow, with little Hp but trudged on in battle.

*Eevee used Echoed voice.

Unleashing another barrage of Sonic screaming, it seemed to do more damage than last time. Then stars swirled around it as it was covered in a green mist.

*Eevee's wish came true!

Papyrus was now fretting as it healed half its Hp back easily.

-Opposing Zangoose used Ice beam.

Once again their pokemon was hit hard and dug it's small paws into the earth as it slid backwards, taking the brunt of the attack on the chest, surviving with only one Hp. The small trainer took a turn for healing.

*You use a Super potion.

It rose its Hp up to nearly full restore as Papyrus narrowed his eyes.

-Opposing Zangoose used Thunderbolt, but it missed.

He bit his thumb as the trainer nodded, now the battle was starting to turn in their favor.

*Eevee used Echoed Voice.

Now it's Hp was getting low Papyrus fretted as he watched Zangoose take another hit.

They had it now. Papyrus shook his head refusing to let it end this way. They just needed an edge, they almost had the gym leader right where they wanted him.

*Eevee used bite.

-Opposing Zangoose used Protect.

They frowned but they weren't detoured from winning they were so close. Well now or never, they'd used that move, they learned from that nice move tutor. Let's hope it won't fail them now.

*Eevee used Hyper voice.

-Opposing Zangoose used Ice beam

Both attack collided in the center kicking up earth and ice- creating a mist while they fought for power. Both trainers were on edge as they waited for the smoke to clear. Their eyes widen at the sight on the arena as the board behind them reported the win.

Gym leader Papyrus-

Lost the new winner of the Ice type gym was Trainer.

They blinked as the smoke cleared showing a heavily injured Eevee, the Zangoose giving it's all in the attack, and a fainted Zangoose.

Papyrus jumped off his stage and rushed over to scoop up his pokemon returning it.

"You did amazing, I am so proud of you, take a rest you've more than earned it." He whispered as he looked at the board.

The trainer smiled and ran towards the pokemon, the Eevee turned and happily squealed as it was scooped up and twirled around. They won!

Papyrus blinked and it registered what just happened in full force.

"Nyooh-hoo-hoo! I lost! I failed my first battle as Gym leader! Undyne will be so disappointed in me!"

They blinked as the stage lights faded and the lighting came on in the gym as Papyrus walked up to the stage ushering the trainer to follow.

"Trainer- you have bested me in battle, I am proud to say, as the Snowdin gym leader you have earned the Ice Bone badge!"

He presented a Blue bone badge to the trainer who happily took it.

"Trainer- there is something important I must tell you. All pokemon up to Lv. 30 shall obey you even the ones you got in a trade, isn't that Neat! It will also allow you to use the move cut outside of battle! Also…Uhhh" He blushed lightly," for winning, trainer, I'd like to present a special item… This!" He presented them with TM17." This is the move Protect- in battle it could save your pokemon in a pinch, but be wise trainer and use it sparingly…using that move to much may cause it to fail and leave you partner in dire straits..."

The trainer grinned, before it wouldn't have been a move they'd thought to use- but seeing Papyrus use it in battle made them rethink it entirely. They turned back to the board. They won. Papyrus grinned widely," Trainer I hope to be seeing more of you, and good luck on you endeavors."

They were about to say goodbye but stopped and blinked noticing Papyrus' shadow, it grinned widely and winked before the smile and wink faded into the darkness. They shook their head as Papyrus tilted his and gave a worried look.

"my word trainer, are you alright?" They nodded and waved a good bye walking towards the door and out. They leaned against the door confused. That Gengar again.

"Hey there champ in the training- "they turned fast, tensed, then relaxed. It was Sans, he grinned widely as he looked back at the door. "Seems like you beat the gym leader. I hate to say it but I ain't surprised…Seeing you handle yourself with those weirdos in the town a few hours ago, I could see that you were well on your way getting your badge…wonder where else that path'll lead?"

*You ask if Papyrus is his brother.

Sans blinked then chuckled," Oh yeah- can't you see the family resemblance." He tilted his head as the trainer silently laughed. Then they paused.

*You ask Sans if he's seen a Gengar sneaking around.

His smile only got wider," A what? Kid are you sure your victory hasn't gone to your head? Or your hats not on too tight?" He playfully rubbed their head as they laughed again, looking at his shadow. Nope nothing… They shook their head as he turned," Welp kiddo I'm off- I gotta head back to the forest and see what's up there, ya know make sure that other trainers don't get lost in the woods- If you catch my drift." He winked and turned." I'll be seein' ya." He waved over his shoulder and walked away.

They waved and looked down. Still a normal shadow. They looked at their feet and paused at something half buried in the snow. It was two disks, one TM and a HM.

They blinked and looked up to call out to Sans but he was already gone. They looked at it. Hm.1- Cut. They tilted their head, how strangely convenient. TM 30- Shadow ball.

They rose a brow but placed both items in their backpacks and turned to the road ahead.

….

They were close to the end- no matter how hard their journey was the tough calls and the badges gained, and the adventures they had… but now they were on their way to Victory road. They slowed down noticing a large house in the distance. They walked up to it and tilted their head as they entered.

Inside were all sorts of trainers. They grinned as they walked around. They entered a stray room and stopped trying to contain their excitement- Toriel was there- their mother was there! They ran fast as she turned and caught them hugging them tightly.

"Ohhh my child! How you have grown! Let me look at you. Oh and your pokemon have gotten stronger, how proud I am of you!" She smiled and turned her head as someone entered the room. They grinned wider almost tackling the other person. It was Papyrus.

"Oh! Trainer! It's so good to see you again!' He grinned as his Zangoose popped out from behind him. They waved as they walked over to the table and sat down. Papyrus grinned," So then where are you headed?"

They pointed towards the path of victory road.

*You tell them you're headed to challenge the elite four and the champion.

Toriel looked over at Papyrus who sat back. She looked nervous but Papyrus seemed excited. He sat up," Really?! I've only ever met two of the elite four and the champion young master Asriel!" He sat up grinning. Toriel looked over to them.

"I have all the members of the elite four, as well as the champion. You would do well to be on guard child and be well prepared." Papyrus nodded as he turned to her offering a hand," I forgot to introduce myself I'm the new gym leader in Snowdin, It's quite the honor to meet the Gym leader of Old home. He grinned.

She chuckled as Papyrus smiled." Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet a new Gym leader myself." The trainer noticed Toriels shadow shift AWAY from her and grinned pointing. They had come to expect that. That meant Sans wasn't too far away.

While their mother and Papyrus talked they followed the Gengar towards an empty room. They smirked as they saw the sleepy skeleton Dozing on a chair, legs propped up on the table. He opened on eye and grinned." Sup kid." He sat up and stretched as they walked over.

*You thank Sans for the HM's he's given you.

Sans chuckled and grinned," I have no idea what you're talking about kid."

True every time things looked hard or they didn't know what to do –Sans and his Gengar would be there, always helping in some sort of way. Either to help them along, give moral or physical support or a clue on what to do next. They smiled as they sat at the empty chair.

"So then kid, your close to the end of your journey to be the league champion, you must be excited huh?" They nodded and looked down. They looked back up to Sans and then down at their hands again.

*You ask Sans why he's been so nice and helped you so much, you feel like a special case.

Sans rose a brow and smiled," alright, I suppose I can give you a bit of story time. See my MAIN job is a real drag- Stand in one place challenge people, and so on. When people get to me- I'm walled off from my other….err…Lets call them co-workers, and because this place is so fancy, my rooms just like that so there are these huge doors. Perfect for practicing Knock- knock jokes. So one day, board out of my skull, I started to knock them out.

Knock knock- I started and soon I heard a soft-

'Who is there'

So I go- Dishes

'Dishes who?'

Dishes a really bad joke- and she howls with laughter. So I go again…and again…and then after a dozen of 'em she goes- Knock, knock.

Who's there?

'Little old lady- '

Little old lady who?

'Oh I didn't know you can yodel….'Wow…it was safe to say this lady was extremely good…. So now whenever she visits, she stops by my door and we swap knocks, it's a thing we do now. Trade knock, knock jokes through the door. It rules…But recently, something different happened. So I'm knockin' 'em out again, but I notice she's not laughing as much so I ask her what's the matter…and she says something weird….

'Should a trainer ever get lost, or is unsure of their way…you will help them…will you not?'

Now I hate making promises…and this lady I don't even know her name…But someone who sincerely likes knock, knock jokes can't be all bad, get what I'm sayin' buddy?"

He sat back as the trainer looked down in thought, that woman sounded strangely familiar. They looked back as sans took another deep breath in.

"If I hadn't made that promise with that lady…well friend…I would have left you stranded in that forest." He grinned. His pupils gone as they blinked he snorted and laughed," hey lighten up buddy, welp, I gotta head out, I'm expecting someone real soon. Oh and remember…Take care of yourself because someone cares a lot about you." He winked and turned walking out as they watched him. His shadow waving and they waving back. They looked at his seat and did a double take. Two disks were there. They shook their head and smiled. Waterfall, phantom force.

They nodded and got up hearing Papyrus call to them.


	11. What is family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story so head up. Light cursing and violence.

They lifted up their head. Darkness, they were surrounded by darkness- a single shaft of light from overhead, being the only luminescence there was. They looked down where they were sitting on. Flowers- yellow and golden like the sun, grass so green, not a single blade dying- and vibrant than any real green color. They looked up leaning back feeling them, gently collided with another object. Frisk froze as they leaned back again.

The mass shifted and spoke." It's beautiful...isn't …? Do you know how long my kind has wanted to see this...the sun...?" Frisk looked down, and leaned back against them. It was strangely peaceful and warm," All I ever wanted was to give them this." Frisk perked up and looked over their shoulder only seeing a part of the creature talking. It was a boss monster. Like Toriel and Asgore, but much smaller. They weren't surprised, after all the voice was very young. They were picking some of the yellow flowers and letting them drift down to the ground and mingle with the other flowers.

" I just wanted my family and friends to be free...we've suffered enough..." Frisk nodded and closed their eyes as they listened to the small monster." But then you came along and finished what we started..." Frisk smiled faintly at that. They sounded almost happy." You saved everyone..."

" You saved everyone...but..." Frisk perked up at that confused. They looked over their shoulder once more as the child spoke this time slightly bitter." You saved everyone...But...Me.." Frisk drew in their legs more and hugged their knees in embarrassment.

" I... I don't understand why though...I know I've done bad things but you've forgiven my father...and he's done just as bad...So how come Frisk...How come you didn't save me?" Frisk whimpered as they curled up into a tighter ball. The shaft of light faded as the flowers around them started to brown and wilt before them. Worms slowly started to poke through the earth, turning the soil and give it a sickly brownish green color.

" Am I not worthy to be saved?" Frisk whimpered as they clutched their head and did not dare to look over their shoulder again. Something sounded wrong about the small monster's voice, like it was melting, words started to garble together." Am I such a burden to Save Frisk?" They felt a hand touch them.

Frisk looked over shaking and clamped a hand over their mouth to contain the horrified scream that launched in their throat. It was rotting, melting and slowly fading in some areas. The hand started to dig into their shoulder. It hurt, it hurt bad." Answer me Frisk." Frisk started to crawl away from as terror started to fell them." DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME FRISK, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID." It shrieked as now the human child could see it for the melting, oozing, dusting abomination that it was. It slowly rose to it's feet. It's eyes vacant voids," Look at what you did to me human..." It muttered lowly as Frisk tried to crawl away. They sobbed.

*You tell them your Sorry.

The oozing mass wheezed, what maybe would have been a laugh." You think an apology will save me now...? You did this to me...I won't forget...And I'll never forgive you...Just like the Comedian..." Tears started to blur their vision as it smiled, or at least they assumed it was a smile.

" Oh yes I know about him too...Do you think he'll forgive the things you did...The countless times you KILLED HIS BROTHER...? No... He puts up with you because he knows if your unhappy you'll reset...you'll send them all back...SO He'll sacrifice his own happiness to keep his brother safe from the likes of you...He's not your friend...He tolerates you..." Frisk flinched at the words and sobbed harder.

" But I can make it all better...All it will take is your soul...and your determination Frisk." They looked up and panicked trying again to crawl away to dumbfounded and scared to actually think about standing and running.

The creature calmly walked towards them.

" You can't run from this forever Frisk..."

It was getting closer. Something came out of the soften earth and grabbed one of their legs.

" I'll Always find you …. Frisk..."

It was rotten like them, but it had exposed bones...It was a human...Was a Human...

" Frisk..."

They struggled as more arms held them down.

" Frisk..."

A loud siren pierced the air.

" FRISK..."

It was now upon him.

" FRISK!"

It dove down

" HEY MORON WAKE UP!"

…...

They snorted awake and tumbled out of bed. They looked up dazed and confused. Looking down from the bunk bed was a familiar Golden- grumpy flower. One of it's leaves grumpily pointed to the alarm clock." Shut that thing off!"

It took a second to register what it wanted, and that they had suffered a nightmare. They yawned as they leaned over and shut off the clock. [ 6:00] An two hours before school. They sighed as they rubbed their eye and got up stretching. They slowly climbed the ladder and scooped up the flower pot, complete with flower.

The flower rose a brow," The heck happened to you? Wait- let me guess-" It's face shifted to something ugly." Another nightmare?" It snickered as Frisk paid it no mind and walked out into the hall. They lived in a large multi bedroom house. It had to be huge to hold all their family in it. They took pride in their first part of the morning. Getting their family up.

Since they were on the top floor of their two story house they'd just have to work their way down like always. They walked down the hall and started with the room farthest away. They stopped at the door holding the flower pot and took a deep breath with a smile. The flower rolled his eyes as they opened the door.

The room was warm and always smelled pleasant. Like Warm pie and faint perfume. They walked in further and trotted over to the bed taking a look around briefly. There was their mother's favorite book self filled with book. Beside that was her desk. Diary out on the table- but thankfully closed. In the corner of the room was a large double bed- covered with a large homemade quilt. They smiled to themselves as they watched it go up and down softly.

They backed up as the flower blinked." W-Wait you idio-" Too late it was launched in a scream as they landed on their mother. There was a startled snort and then a soft gasp of laughter. Slowly the blankets shifted to show a disheveled white boss monster. She looked to be some type of goat like monster. She laughed louder as she pulled them both in a hug. The flower looked away awkwardly as Frisk turned and basked in her love.

" Ohhhh, good morning my child!" She gave both human and flower a large hug. The flower struggled but Frisk grinned widely hugging back. She released both of them and set them down as she sat up with a loud yawn and a soft chuckle." Why not get everyone else up while I begin breakfast?"

With a salute they grabbed the grumpy flower and headed off to the closest room.

Now the house itself was large, it had to be to house their entire family. They looked out the window across the hall, as the sun slowly rose and stopped outside the closest room. It would be locked but they knew how to get in, the room occupant taught them how so they, could wake him up.

They pulled out a key from under the middle of the door. To lazy to really hide it. They smiled as they turned the lock, opened the door. They backed up a step as the flower growled loudly," oh no count me out this-" He yelped as they dashed towards the bed.

Leaping in the air. They froze as their soul manifested and glowed blue. Frisk giggled as the flower looked nervous. They floated up more as the skeleton who had control over their soul, rolled onto his back one eye blue as he placed a hand behind his head and watched them with a tried amused smirk.

" Well now...Good mornin' Kiddo... Any particular reason why you'd try jumping me this early? It's not even 7 yet. I don't got work til way later." He grinned as he moved them around for their amusement. Well Frisks amusement- Flowey's nightmare.

*You tell Duncle Sans mom said it's time for breakfast.

He smirked and lowered the pair." Oh really I'd better head down there. Don't want Tori to ring my NECK." He winked as Frisk giggled and flowey moaned." Then I won't have a Shoulder for anyone to cry on." He winked once more as Frisk waved and walked out.

Flowey sighed." Thank goodness, I'm tired of his jokes."

*You tell Flowey, that you like Sans jokes, but you understand where he's coming from, and will keep them at Arms length from sans Jokes."

Flowey howled in rage as they knocked on Undyne's and Alphys' door. The last time they walked into their room without asking...Well Both They and Flowey learned how babies were made... And then promptly had their lives threaten if they didn't knock again.

*You tell both Undyne and Alphys, to come down to breakfast- mom said.

There was a growl and a mumble as they heard shuffling from the door. They passed one room, knowing it would be empty. Mainly because Mettaton was still on tour with his band and cousin. Finally, they stopped at the last door and grinned.

They could tell even Flowey wasn't so grumpy when it came to this occupant. They bounced as they opened the door and froze.

*Your scream can be heard throughout the house.

OH god he was dying. They were sure of it, he was dying and there was nothing they could do- their mom- Yes she could help! Or Sans, he was a skeleton he could help as well- or, or- The first person there as Undyne which wasn't surprising.

" The Fuck are ya screamin' about-"

" Undyne Please Language!" They turned to see their mother hotly on her heels as Sans pushed past them.

" Pap?" They ran over and hugged her burying their face in her night dress. They didn't know much about skeleton monsters but they did know that magic was everything to them. So when they saw his bed lit up with strange orange delude of magic like liquid everywhere, that had to mean something horrible had happened to him. It took a second for the others to really notice. Now hysteria spread among the small family in earnest. The only monster strangely calm was Sans.

He looked over his brother as Undyne grabbed her lover and shook her," Alphys what the Hell is the matter with him-"

" Oh goodness Papyrus can you hear us darling? Oh this isn't good-"

" O-oh D-d-dear ma-maybe his magic is failing?"

" Good morning all, say is something the matter with Papyrus?" They looked up to see Asgore, he slept in the room downstairs. He was still wearing his pajama's like the others.

" He just has the flu." Everyone stopped and turned as Sans made sure his brother was tucked in." He just needs rest..." Everyone seemed to calm down as Frisk walked over.

Papyrus was sweating and looked tired but smiled," Ohhh good morning human...I'm sorry to worry you...I the great pa... Papyrus will get better but until then you shall take my place." He gave a weak smile as their mother ushered them out of the room so that the tall skeleton could get some rest.

As everyone solemnly walked downstairs for breakfast, a few ideas started to form in their head.

...

Their Five-point plan to make Papyrus feel better was a go. First point, make sure Uncle Papyrus was comfortable so he could fight his illness the best way possible. It took a long time, and every single blanket and pillow in the house but they did it. That was until their mother found out about what they were doing and forced them to return said all pillows and blankets. So point one was done.

They sat at the kitchen table lost in thought as Toriel served everyone breakfast. Each customizable to who they were. Frisk had a nice stack of pancakes with fresh fruit and orange juice. Toriel made a spread of eggs, toast with the option of jam, hash browns, water sausage, snails on the side for her and Asgore if he wished, and coffees and teas alike.

They asked if it was okay to take breakfast up to Papyrus, but Sans almost instantly shot them down." Sorry kiddo…I don't think my bro can handle all this food. Soup be better for him. "He sat back looking down at his phone and idly played with it as he looked up at them," I may call out to take care of Paps." There was a solemn nod from Toriel.

"I wish I could help but I do have work today- "She blinked as Frisk fell to their knees, after quickly getting off their seat, and scooted towards her, in a begging plea. They all watched.

*You beg your mother to let you stay home with Sans and help with Papyrus.

Toriel sighed and shook her head," I am truly sorry my child, but you have school today- "They forced their bottom lip to quiver as if they would burst into tears at any moment. She looked up for help as Alphys sunk into her seat and ate her breakfast. Undyne looked away awkwardly not sure how to help. She looked to Asgore who smiled back. No that was a bad idea asking for help.

She looked away just as quickly forcing the large white boss monster to look down hurt as she finally let her eyes rest on the short skeleton. He was currently hanging up. Calling into work to let them know he wasn't coming in. He looked up and rose a brow as she looked down at Frisk then him once more. Sans smirked and chuckled." Ya know Tori it's only Friday…Hey Kiddo ya got any tests today?"

*You eagerly shake your head at Sans and look up hopefully at your mother.

She bit her lip and groaned softly," Sans…you are not making this easy for me…I do not want them to miss a day of school Sans…" She looked up at him as he smiled easily and nodded.

"I know Tori but trust me as long as they make it up, missing today won't hurt them any…Besides I could use the little goobers help today. Taking care of Pap is a full time job." He chuckled softly as Frisk bounced on their knees. She groaned and sighed," Alright my child, I do not condone this in the least bit, but I am aware you shall be cross with me if I do not let you help…But rest assured you will make up any homework assigned over the weekend, and you shall HELP Sans with whatever he needs help with, understood?" She chuckled softly as they launched themselves into her arms as she giggled softly.

The other occupants of the table chuckled collectively and smiled at the heartwarming scene before them. After a short discussion on what the plan for the day was. Everyone returned to their breakfast. Frisk, most of all, was determined to make their uncle feel better.

….

Soon enough breakfast was had, and everyone was off to get ready at their collective jobs. All at Toriels school house. Alphys a science teacher, Asgore a gardener, Undyne a gym teacher, and Toriel the head master and ran home Ec's teacher.

They bid their goodbyes, Toriel giving instructions on how to watch Frisk in painful detail (even though he had watched the child many a time alone). Gave them a kiss on the head and just like that they were gone. Frisk spent a few minutes wandering around the house alone before trotting back to the kitchen. They walked towards Sans, the short skeleton cooking something on the stove.

Sans looked over to them and winked," Say boss wanna help?" Frisk nodded and ran towards the table to grab a chair pushing it towards the counter while Sans stirred something. He chuckled silently as the child managed to get it towards its goal, all the while ignoring the jeers of a certain yellow flower.

They looked in the pot, it looked to be some sort of soup, it smelled good. Sans grinned." Well whadda think? I ain't no Tori…. But I think Paps will be at least able to keep this down." He smiled as Frisk nodded. Sans grinned widely, "And now for the secret ingredient." He gripped the ladle as the whole pot turned a light shade of blue for a moment then back to normal.

Frisk rose a brow confused.

*You ask Sans what did he do.

Sans perked up and winked," well Paps lost a lot of magic from his illness…So I'm passing along some of mine to him- to help get him back on his feet." He Smiled and sighed," normally parents do this for their kids but…well me and Paps don't have a dad or a mom… so I don't mind doing it."

They looked at Sans then nodded as he spooned some soup in a glass and poured a glass of Orange juice. He gripped it like the ladle the orange juice turning blue once more before turning back to orange. He smiled as he winked lazily at them and motioned for them to get a tray.

"While I spoon a bowl for Paps you mind setting up a tray?" They nodded and smiled as they ran off. They stopped and grinned. Normally when they give someone breakfast in bed they put a flower on the tray. They slowly look over to Flowey who glared back at them," You wouldn't dare…"

…

All three parties slowly made their way up to Papyrus' room. The large skeleton breathing slowly, possibly back to sleep. He stirred lightly as Frisk walked towards him frowning. Normally Papyrus was full of life and energy but this…was different, he was slow and sluggish and there was this weird goo leaking out of his nose and down the side of his mouth, it looked like liquid magic.

Papyrus sniffled and sat up slowly hacking a cough as Sans set the tray to the side. Complete with (grumpy) flower. Frisk idea really, the flower was wearing a green bow tie to brighten Papyrus' day. The sick skeleton smiled as he sat back in bed.

Sans had some paper towels with him and started to clean up his brothers face all the while the skeleton fussed lightly, not really energetic enough to put up a proper fight. Finally, Sans stopped and lightly pressed the paper towel to his nasal cavity.

"Okay bro, blow." He smiled, as Papyrus blushed embarrassed, but complied with his brother. He sounded congested as he leaned back in his pillows.

"Sans…I don't need you fussing like this, I'm fine honestly, just a little sick." Frisk sat on the other side of the bed as Sans leaned back.

" I know bro, but someone's gotta watch out for ya, may as well be me." He winked as the taller skeleton huffed but closed his eyes tiredly. He missed the frown that briefly crossed Sans face." Anyhow- I gotcha breakfast, don't worry it's nothing to big and fancy, just some soup an' juice ta help with yer immune system."

Papyrus opened his eyes and smiled," Ohhhh thank you, I wish you didn't have to go through the trouble of tending to me like this. Wait…" He looked over at Frisk and frowned." Human why are you still here, shouldn't you be at school?" Frisk nodded and smiled.

*You tell Papyrus that Mom let you have the day off to help Sans.

Papyrus stood up fast, or at least tried too, Sans was surprisingly strong when he needed to be," WHAAAAATTT? Human! The great p-p-" He coughed and hacked as Sans patted his back and Frisk tilted their head." Papyrus- will not con-condone you missing out on your education! I shall be alright." Frisk smiled and wanted to hug him but Sans once again intervened.

"Sorry kiddo, but we don't know what a magical flu will do to you and I for one don't want to find out." He winked as Frisk bit their bottom lip and frowned. They gave off a soft whine as Papyrus sat back groaning, that outburst took a lot out of him. They look down guilty as the tired and weary skeleton gave a smile back.

"Frisk… Do not worry about me I am fine…Though you did not go to school…which is bad…I must admit I am glad you stayed here today…It makes me feel a little better- "Sans grinned and turned his attention back to the tray.

"And ya know what else will make ya feel better? Some soup, now open wide," Papyrus sat back and gave a weak chuckle.

"Brother, while I appreciate the gesture, I am capable enough to fe- "He was cut off by a spoon full of food as Sans hid a smirk. Frisk covered their mouth and giggled softly Sans smiled as he placed the tray gingerly on his brother's lap.

"Alright bro, but I'm not moving from this spot until you eat all that grub, put a lot more work in making that- you know opening the can- putting it in a bowl." Papyrus smiled and weakly chuckled as Frisk giggled and the flower huffed and rolled its eyes, a ghost of a smile on its face.

….

After breakfast, Sans read to all three of them. First Peekaboo with fluffy bunny, turned out Sans was a wonderful story teller- even getting into it by doing the voices. Then he started to tell stories. The telling tells of knights, or princesses and so on.

The way he told the stories, paired with how warm and comfortable it was, soon had all three drifting off to sleep. Sans looked down at the group and chuckled, Papyrus he could understand but the other two…. Well no matter to him.

When Frisk awoke, they were tucked into their own bed. Sitting up they looked around confused, how'd they end up there. They rolled on their side and heard a farting sound. They held back their laughter as they sleepily rolled out of bed. They looked at the top bunk and were surprised to find Flowey tucked in as well, petals closed as if a flower before it bloomed. They slipped out silently so not to wake the sleeping flower and trotted down the hall. They looked for Sans.

They paused hearing him in the kitchen. He was talking to someone. They silently trotted closer, they knew it was wrong to listen in but they couldn't help it. Frisk looked in, thankful Sans didn't see them just yet, too involved in his conversation. He was talking to someone over the phone. He looked tired himself, worried as well. He gave off a weak chuckle.

"Tor, they've been no trouble at all, I'd been more worry about the flower than them. " Frisk didn't know how to take that, them trouble? Why the very idea of it was crazy! They looked back and listen once more forgetting their very reasonable annoyance." He…seems okay- kept down the food which is good, but I'd feel better if I got him some medicine from Ebott, but that's too far a trip. I don't like leaving Pa-paa like this. I can't leave Frisk alone either, taking them with me? Then Pa-Paa is alone aaaaannnnndddd I don't like that idea any better, the flower?" There was a pause," Well I'd take that with me in a heartbeat." He covered the receiver and muttered," and leave them stranded in the woods. "Frisk frowned and placed their small hands on their hips, they were really going to need to talk about this later. Sans turned his attention back at the phone. "Wha? Oh Frisk, still sleepin' heh kinda conked out after the third story I told. Dunno if this is a nod to my wonderful story telling or I'm just plain bad. Seeing as they always fall asleep at them." He chuckled as they pulled away to give the short skeleton some privacy.

They silently trudged back to their room, as they heard a strange sound from Papyrus' room, they walked over and looked in, their eyes widening as they watched the large skeleton huddled over a waste bin, retching, and hard. They made a soft whimper sound. They turned their head as the tall skeleton coughs and sags back leaning against the bed.

*You call out for help.

They listened to Sans scramble up the stairs forgetting that he could teleport in the hast of the hall. He stops at the door and sighed. He walked over and sat beside his brother rubbing his back." There, there pal…that's right…let it all out." He softly muttered as they watched worriedly.

*You ask Sans if Papyrus will be okay.

He looks up, with a worried but tired smile." Hey now, he just doesn't have the STOMACH for food right now. He'll be fine…" He heard his brother weakly groan.

They walked out and shut the door behind them. They walked towards their room and looked down in thought as they started to pace. They heard Papyrus moan and Sans comforting him. They looked down in thought as they heard a mumble from the top bunk. Flowey looked down at them tiredly and grumbled," Keep it down I…" He trailed off hearing Papyrus and Sans talking, or rather Papyrus moan and Sans comforting him. The flower retreated on the bed as Frisk looked back at the door. Getting an idea.

If Sans couldn't leave- then they would…But Sans didn't want them to be alone…. They looked up at the flower who glared down at them and rose a brow," What?"

…..

They looked down at the bag they packed, change of clothes incase theirs were dirty. Flashlight, first aid kit, Cellphone, some books in case they get bored, a map, all they needed was some snacks and their coat. The reached up and took Flowey from the top bunk.

Flowey frowned and hissed softly as they slowly peeked out of the bedroom, they could still hear Sans from the other room talking to Papyrus, trying to sooth him.

*Hearing your friend in need, fills you with determination.

They slipped out and trotted down the stairs silently and softly as the flower looked down at them," Frisk, this is a bad idea- that bone heads going to have my HEAD if he catches you. Frisk." But for once they weren't paying attention, they were set on their mission.

"What about Ma- Miss Toriel! She'll kill us both for leaving without an adult." They looked upstairs hearing another moan and soft talking. They walked over to the fridge silently and pulled out some snacks- a pudding pack, some premade sandwiches, they were supposed to have for lunch at school today. They stopped and grabbed an apple as well and some juice boxes.

"Frisk stop and think for a moment! You idiot, you don't even know where this doctor is!"

*You tell Flowey once you get underground, you'll just ask around, everyone's friendly and will help.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ANSWER!" It barked as Frisk shushed them and walked over to the door with their now filled backpack. They slipped on their shoes and grabbed their jacket. They turned to the door and looked back one before grabbing the door handle.

Flowey started to sweat," Frisk, please think about this...We should ask Sans to come with us."

*You tell Flowey he needs to watch Papyrus. They can do this. They would be fine.

They opened the door and walked out. Walked down the block as the flower watched the house numbly. Its petals wilted as it sunk low in its pot.

"We are in so much trouble right now..."

….

It was about 20 minutes after they left that the alarm was raised.

Sans walked out of Papyrus' bedroom, this was a bad flu and he felt bad for his brother, the first day was always the worst. He knew a lot about colds and flu's because when he and his brother were younger they'd get sick…like a lot…

So he wasn't too worried about it. Still, he wished he could go get the medicine he needed to make this flu more like a cold. If anything he hated seeing his brother suffer for nothing. He tiredly walked downstairs missing his afternoon nap. He made note of the time and rose a brow.

"That's weird, kid should be up by now." He wasn't going to question it just yet and started to make lunch he opened the fridge and noticed the sandwiches, Toriel made for them were gone. Ah, now that explained it, they didn't want to bother him so they took food to the bedroom. He'd call them out on eating in their room later. He started to open a can of chicken noodle soup to feed Papyrus, turning his head towards the stairs he called out," Hey kid ya up for some seconds? I'm about to make soup- you in? I know it's 'Souper' good!" He grinned, his smile fading little as he heard a weak groan from his brother's room. He sighed and walked up to the stairs.

"Kid. Frisk!" He blew a tired sigh and warped to the top of the stairs, vaguely annoyed. He walked up to the door to their bedroom," Kid…." He titled his skull towards the door and listened it. It was far to quite for his liking. He opened the door to an empty bedroom. He groaned and ran a hand down his face in frustration," kiddo I'm not really feeling up for a duck hunt right now…" He walked around the bedroom looking for them, thinking this was a game of hide and seek.

Once the room came up clean, that's when he started to worry. He walked out, even that damn flower was missing. " Kid…You better come out right now because I am now not in the mood for this." He looked at the other rooms, knowing they'd never enter the others rooms without permission. He walked over to his brother's room and looked in.

At the moment his brother was sleeping soundly, no giggling, no flower making any noise to give them away. He closed the door and stopped," the hell they go." A light switch flipped in his head. He felt his nonresistant stomach drop." Oh they didn't."

Now worry turned to panic." Kid come out right now- this ain't funny, and I ain't laughing." He teleported down the stairs and stopped noticing their coat was gone and gave a loud moan as he threw open the door. Looking down side of the street, then the other. He turned hearing someone cough behind him. He turned and noticed his brother at the top of the stairs still draped in his blankets.

"Brother what is wrong…?" He uttered softly.

Sans looked back out the door.

…..

Frisk hopped off the bus and started to walk towards the next one they would need to take to get to the next line. They looked over their shoulder, placing the potted plant in their backpack securely true they had to lose one or two things but they made it work.

The entire way they walked towards the next bus, well- the entire trip really the little flower had made a big stink, every so often," I told you this was stupid." And admitting looking a little scared. They had been everywhere underground but on the surface the whole place was new so they didn't know anything about it. They looked over to Frisk who looked at them and flashed a weak smile. They just needed to get the medicine- that was all they have to do. Then they could give it to Papyrus, make him better- and then their mother would forget about them getting in trouble- and Sans would forgive them for leaving.

Then they'd have dinner. Speaking of which they stopped and sat down at a bus stop- it'd be a while so they set Flowey to the side and pulled out their snacks, they started to eat and offered the flower a sandwich. Which was refused…. At first, soon enough with a little enticing they got Flowey to eat. As both ate, they watched the small town move on at its own pace.

They had to smile and admire the sight before them, humans AND monsters were out and about, talking to one another or just living their daily lives. It was wonderful to see and made them feel so good knowing that they were brought together. It was hard, and sometimes they wanted to give in but in the end they were glad they didn't. They finished off their 'lunch' with the apple- biting at both ends-because eating at the same place as another person was gross, and shared the pudding cup, leaving the other for if they needed.

The sat back and looked forward. They blinked as they noticed a shadow loom over them, they looked up. Looking down was about three boys, they were a little older than them, they seemed to be really looking at them. The oldest of the boys smirked, "Say ain'tcha that monster kid- the one who brought them up here?"

Flowey growled, he knew trouble, heck he'd caused his fair share of it, but the look those kids gave Frisk made his 'skin' crawl. The flower hissed at them, "Beat it kids-we're busy, come on Frisk lets go." Frisk weakly nodded. They didn't like the look that those kids were giving them. They stood to leave, it'd be easier to walk to the next bus stop than deal with this, when they felt their arm grabbed roughly.

"We didn't say you could leave…" They looked up as they were dragged away from the bus stop.

…

Sans stood by the next bus stop, he waited for the doors to open once the bus stopped in front of him and quickly hopped in. He looked around franticly, as the bus driver asked for fair. "Damnit not here either- "He looked up as the driver asked again. He weakly grinned and in the blink of an eye he was gone, teleporting to the next stop. That bus coming wasn't the one he need either.

Once he got a neighbor to watch his brother. He went on his hunt for the wayward child. If he was glad for one thing it was the path to Mt. Ebott was a straight shoot, it was just figuring out where the hell the kid was on the route.

For the that he just used a combination of teleporting and getting on busses to see if they were a board them. So far it wasn't working, he got up to the next stop and felt his soul fracture a little at the sight of the empty bus stop. He slowed panting as he was tempted to sit. Leaned on the stop, "Goddamnit kid…where are you…" he looked around and stopped noticing a small bag. He leaned down and pulled it out more. It looked a little sad cast to the side.

A small Mew, mew kissy cutie bag, he leaned down and peered inside. Clothes, books…. flashlight…first aid kit…. He felt himself grow cold…Change of clothes. It seemed a little smashed down so something heavy could be carried in it. He stood shouldering the bag, no way the kid would ever leave this behind. They had often joked, that the one thing they regretted not bringing underground was a backpack to carry everything.

"Kid what happened to you…Where are you." He looked around.

…..

They were shoved roughly to the ground, looking up, tears were blurring their vision. They had dragged him in an ally beside a fast food restaurant so they couldn't be seen. They were scared, this was like the first time they were underground all over again, but this time there were no friendly monsters. The three kids frowned down at Frisk.

"It's because of you- these freaks are walking around up here like they own the place!" One kid sneered as he kicked them. The other laughed as Frisk looked up at them. Flowey had been dropped to the side a bit back. Meaning it was just Frisk and these kids.

*You call for help.

*But nobody came…

One boy laughed as the group looked down at him. They frantically looked for a way out of this. These guys glared down to them. They didn't look like the type that would take to flirting, they refused to fight. One kid kicked them again in the stomach. As one of the other kids started kicking their back. Mom maybe she'll come if I call them. The poor child now grasping at straws and panic.

*You call out for mom….

*But nobody came…

They were desperate now as the kids started to kick them.

*You call out for Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton….

*But nobody came….

They sobbed as one child rose their foot to start stomping on him. Sans…Sans can help he always knows what to do. The looked up wide eyed catching the wild look they possessed and in their panic they yelled out.

*You call out for Dad.

The child lowered their foot but was pulled back instantly at the last second causing the other kids to stop. They turned as one's soul manifested and pulled him back into some garbage cans. The final child turned just in time to see, someone step out of the darkness. A familiar blue short skeleton with a grin on his face with his eyes closed.

"Now I dunno what's going on here buddy…Looks like three little kids picking on a little kid…MY little kid…Of course, that can't be true- "His eyes open, pupiless, giving him a very haunting look. "Right friend…It's a beautiful night out- kids should be playing…Of course if you wanna play something else…" His voice became distorted as if hollow, both far away but close. It was hard to imagine, if not terrifying in and of itself. "I ' P…."He never got to finish, the first word out of his mouth was enough to elicit a response.

This got all three up and running away as Sans flinched Flowey popping from his hood and shouting," THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY COWARDS!" Sans looked up pupils still gone and for the first time Frisk had ever seen the monster frowning. The flower sunk into the hood, as Sans walked over silently and opened his hand.

*You say to Sans-

"Save it kid." The flinched and looked down as they took his hand, they blinked as they world grew darker and shifted. The asphalt beneath their feet, trading to snow. The air growing colder. The afternoon sun, replaced by a cold ceiling of some sort. Tall buildings seemed to morph into cozy cabins in the snow covered woods. They were in Snowdin. They looked over at Sans confused as he grunted, "Wait here." Then promptly walked into the shop. They looked down at their feet feeling tears at the corner of their eyes.

He walked out with a bag, and motioned for their hand again. They looked down and sniffled.

*You apologize to Sans.

The skeleton made a motion again with his hand. They took it and sniffled as they teleported once more- this time to a park. They looked confused as he let go. They sheepishly sat down on the bench he set Flowey on the bench beside them. His back turned to them.

…

Sans shouldered the little bag as he looked around for Frisk, he was about to teleport to the next bus stop when he heard a voice," S-Sans is that you?!" He turned his head, his expression dropped as he rushed over to the over turned flowerpot. He tilted it right and hurriedly scooped it up. Flowey shook his head as he babbled.

"They took them, that smiling idiot, I told them it was a bad idea but noooooo. Now they…" He turned its small head towards him.

"WHO took them." The flower moved back a little out of fear, he imagined he didn't look all that friendly at the moment. They pointed a leaf towards the direction of the side of a building. He frowned and placed the flower in his hood as he shouldered the bag. He started to march in that direction.

*Sans hears you call out for mom.

He picked up his pace.

*Sans hears you call out for Papyrus, Undyne, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton.

Now he was full on running. He could hear kids laughing, and the sounds of pained grunting as he rounded the corner behind them, at the end of the ally were three kids beating up one small child. Time seemed to slowdown, and he hardly believed what he was seeing. In another timeline, he'd either walk away and pay no attention to this- or hell join in from their past transgressions but knowing the child, living with them, caring for them. Seeing this wasn't only sickening but surreal.

*Sans hears you call out for dad.

Confusion briefly crosses his face. Then unbridled rage as one kid rose a foot to start stomping on him.

*Sans ready's an attack.

…..

Sans was knocked back to the present by a soft sniffle, he looked back over his shoulder and felt all the anger he felt before drain out of his system, the child before him looked worse for wear. Their clothes were torn, their face and body scraped and bruise- luckily not on the face, Sans had saved them from that. He sighed and walked over slowly and sat beside them. "Wanna tell me why you left the house…?" He looked down at the child who looked up at him and sobbed.

*You tell Sans everything...

The entire time they talked he said nothing to them, his face was neutral the entire time. When they finished they broke down with more sobbing.

*You tell Sans your sorry, and understand if he hates you.

It only dawned on the monster that Frisk was only a little kid. It was possible because they always seemed to know what to do or have the answer. The savoir of the underground, the ambassador to monster kind, good, polite, friendly.

With a resume like that who wouldn't forget under it all…there was an 8-year-old child. With his anger, he wasn't surprised they thought he hated them.

"Hey now…comer buddy..." He sighed softly and pulled them into a hug as they cried and gently rubbed their back as he sat there and waited for them to calm down. "Now I never said I hated you…" He rubbed their back in soft circles.

"If anything, I'm madder at those kids for jumpin' ya…"

*You tell Sans not to hate them.

He rose a brow and weakly laughed. The pulled away with a soft sigh.

"Kid, the reason I was so mad with you was because, you really scared the hell out of me today…Me, Papyrus and everyone else…When you went missing I had to call everyone from what they were doing to find you…Do you know how scared everyone was…Hell I'm glad I'm the one who found those as-" he looked down at them and then up," anyways…You don't leave the house just like that...Even if your intentions are good…"

*You ask Sans what dose intentions mean.

He chuckled weakly," It means…. Your heart was in the right place…But…. Kid never do that again- "He blinked as he was suddenly hugged tightly by Frisk.

They looked up at him, their eyes wide, tears running down their cheeks. This whole feeling was new to them, someone was looking for them, someone was worried about them. True they always kind of felt it but at this moment it felt real, it seemed real.

When they climbed Mt. Ebott, no one looked for them…No one even cared they left. When Toriel adopted them. No one claimed them, no one…seemed to care. They looked into Sans eyes. He looked so tired, not his normal tired. No this was a new tired, emotionally exhausted. He sat with them as they looked down at their hands.

*You ask Sans…If he really…did miss them when they were gone…

He blinked and sat up. His eyes narrowed in confusion." What…?"

They looked down and wiped their eyes, they felt scared but that thought weighed heavily on their shoulders.

*You ask Sans if he missed you, you ask him if they went away forever so there would be no more threat of a reset, if they left would he miss you….

Their small hands trembled as he looked down at them, his expression unreadable. Flowey looked over at them, the whole mood tense as the skeleton sighed. Mulling over his words he sat back as a grin slowly spread over their face.

"Babybones, do you REALLY think I hopped on 8 different busses and several different bus stops for fun." They looked up at him," Frisk…I don't like resets, hell I may have to live with that threat everyday…But It's worth it…Do you know why?"

*You shake your head.

"Because little bones, I got you." They looked up shocked. "Frisk…I really was scared you did that today… So for once YOU gotta promise ME something and NEVER pull that same stunt again. I won't always be here to protect you…I just want to make sure your safe."

He smiled tiredly this time as he was hugged tightly. He was tempted to ask who they were calling out for when they were calling out for their dad, but he decided to drop it for now. As they both stood up, Frisk looked over at Flowey, the flower creature looked strangely relieved.

Sans patted their back as they wiped their eyes, "Feeling a little better?" They nodded and smiled up at Sans taking his hand. He smiled down at them. He looked up as they heard someone shouting.

Toriel had spotted them in the park, "OVER HERE, SANS FOUND THEM!" She froze seeing them and scooped them up carefully as Sans backed away a step as she collapsed on her knees happy they were at least safe for now. She was crying, they smiled softly crying back. They looked over her shoulder. They saw Undyne point turning and waving her arm, as she ran towards them, behind her was Alphys. Undyne ran up and scooped both of them up, Alphys was trembling with relief as Undyne wiped her eyes, trying to still look fierce. Then it faltered just happy and relieved that they were okay.

"Punk, we thought we lost you, and the flower." Flowey perked up at their name as Toriel walked over and hugged the flower.

"Thank god your both okay…"

The flower looked away blushing as she set Flowey back down and sighed, "Alright everyone…come along home." She took their hand.

…

Once back home they were greeted by Asgore who hugged them so tightly they thought they'd never be able to breathe again. He seemed to be on the phone with someone. They could hear Mettaton's voice as he set them down turning to finish the conversation.

Papyrus was set up in the living room, standing weakly. He rushed over to the child happy they were found. He seemed to have been crying, feeling responsible for them leaving. They told him, they were fine and sorry to make him worry. Sans soon came in medicine, on the serving tray. They rose a brow, it had at least one cup for everyone.

*You ask Sans if Papyrus had to drink all those.

He laughed and shook his head," No kiddo he only needs to drink a dose- we all have to drink this to keep from getting sick ourselves with whatever illness he got. Seein' as we've been around him all day." He looked up and lightly chuckled as Undyne got the sick skeleton in a headlock happy at the moment. Toriel looked down at them, her hand glowing green to heal their injuries, they insisting to wait until they got home- and in the excitement forgetting for the moment.

Undyne's fins wilted at the sight of the medication." Ohhhh not that stuff." Papyrus seemed unhappy himself but took it like a solider, being led by Sans.

*You ask Sans why everyone has to take the medicine.

Sans looked up and smiled as he finished his little cup," Oh that's simple kid…. magic." He moved his hands as they giggled. "By the way- being around a sick person…. then going out all day in the city…I think you'll need to take this too- so Little bones bottoms up." He handed off a cup as they looked at it. They felt a little excited. True it was medicine, but this was the first time they were included in something that was supposed to be for monsters. It made them feel like they were really apart of this family and not just adopted.

They downed it in one setting, much to the awe of Undyne and papyrus, and swiftly regretted it. Sans broke into loud laughter at their face as it scrunched up. Papyrus placed both hands on his hips, fixing his brother a glare, he looked to be doing a bit better ever since he took the medicine.

Toriel walked in as Undyne was laughing and Alphys took her cup taking it in small sips with a look of disgust. Toriel easily took hers, without so much of a flinch, much to nearly everyone's awe.

*You tell Sans it tasted terrible.

He broke down into laughter all over again as Papyrus rolled his sockets. Toriel leaned forward handing a cup to Flowey who silently glared for a moment, then sighed taking it and downing it, and proceeding to hack and cough.

Undyne slammed a boot to the table trying to pump herself up to take the medicine as Asgore chuckled and offered her a challenge, the older monster knew a lot about her and knew the whole process would be easier for her if perceived as a challenge.

First one to flinch lost, so at one end of the table sat the retired captain of the royal guard as at the other was the king of the mountain. Both stared each other down as their cups were presented to them. They looked down at the cup and then each other. They family gathered around and started to cheer on both monsters, with slight snarky side comments from Flowey.

At the count of three, they both down the greenish liquid and glared at one another, or at least tried too as Asgore sat back and smiled as the fish woman shuddered and coughed gripping her throat, effectively losing the challenge. Of course Toriel pointed out that it wasn't to fair, seeing as A) Asgore was much older than her and use to taking medicine and B) Had done it plenty of times before so he was use to the taste. No one made comment about it.

…

After that the rest of the evening went along smoothly. Since he was feeling better, Papyrus was allowed to stay in the living room as long as he stayed covered and didn't strain himself. That lasted all of two minutes. They didn't care though, their uncle was better and that was all that mattered.

Throughout the evening, Asgore kept an eye on them as Alphys put on an anime on the T.V, though she was the only one to really pay attention to it. All the while Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne built a cushion fort. They would look in the kitchen from time to time, to see Toriel cooking dinner with Sans helping. They thought it was always funny how he turned a shade of blue whenever he'd accidently bump into her or make her laugh or anything really.

Soon enough dinner was had, after dinner- they were sat down, and everyone had a talk with them, Alphys talking about the dangers of getting lost, and making note to upgrade their phone with a tracking device. Asgore sternly lecturing them, as well as Toriel, they felt sad they had made their mother upset. Promising to never do it again, they were then lectured by Papyrus, about the dangers of running off and not telling anyone.

Finally, it was Sans turn. They bowed their head as he placed both hands in his pockets. He smiled widely and gave a grin. "You know what you did was wrong right?"

*You nod.

"Ya feel bad about it?"

*You nod again.

His smile widened. "Ya promised to never do it again?"

*You nod again.

He turned, "Then I guess we're done here- no point in lecturin' ya over and over when you know the point, am I right kiddo?" he looked back at them.

*You give Sans a weak smile.

The punishment was harsh, bed on time, no T.V or games for a week (puzzles were okay because what kind of monster won't allow a growing child to do puzzled, their very AWESOME uncle Papyrus argued).

Finally, it was getting late, and it was bedtime. They got changed, brushed their teeth, but stopped at Papyrus' door and turned walking towards the den and tapping the wall. She looked up from her book and smiled," ready for bed my child?" They nodded, then looked down shyly.

*You ask mom if it's alright to sleep in Uncle Papyrus' room tonight…your worried that he'll be lonely- and need something in the middle of the night.

Toriel chuckled and rose a brow, "Oh really?"

*You nod sagely.

She smiled warmly and took their hand, "Alright…just for tonight, my child." You stop her at your bedroom and collect Flowey. Then everyone makes their way to Papyrus' room. He was still up, Sans sitting down to read him to sleep. Both brothers looked confused as they trotted over to the bed and climbed on. "They insisted on sleeping in here tonight to watch Papyrus."

Sans chuckled softly as Papyrus grinned widely, though now looking tired, "The great uncle Papyrus am honored you shall be joining us tonight, tiny human." They snuggled down at his side as he sat back and nodded. Toriel turned to leave.

*You stop your mom.

All three adults looked confused as she turned back around.

*You say 'while Sans is a wonderful story teller, his girl voices are bad. He needs help telling the story right.'

Sans blushed and gripped on to the book as she giggled, Papyrus nodding," That's right, forgive us brother- but your woman voices are terrible! Your voice is just far too deep and lazy. How can you properly voice a princess sounding like a man?"

Sans snickered lightly, then shrugged. "got me their bro…Tori do…ya mind?" He looked over to her as she walked back and took a seat on the bed, smoothing it out idly.

*You ask Both of them if they could have two stories tonight.

Sans chuckled again as his brother nodded, "Yes two stories please, one from each of you!" Sans nodded as Toriel chuckled.

They relaxed back first hearing the story of Fluffy bunny, which was now improved greatly with mama Rabbit sounding like well a real mama. Then a story about a knight who saved a princess from a tower. As their eyes lowered and they started to drift off to sleep, they felt a soft pressure on their head, followed by another soft press. The curled into Papyrus and rubbed their cheek and with that were gone.

That night they had peaceful dreams.


	12. Step by step

It was early morning, well past sunrise, but not too close to noon yet.

Two children, wearing jumpers identical to one another, were watching as their parents whispered to one another in their throne room. They perked up as they're parents tried to grab their attention. Asgore cleared his throat causing both of them to look up.

He smiled and turned bowing to Toriel. Who curtsied back. Taking up a waltzing stance and showed them through the steps, slowly. Asriel tilted his head as Chara sat back. The human child tilted their head absorbing the lesson with ease, meanwhile the small goatling frowned, not sure how to follow the moves.

As they glided around the throne room, with the ease that came with years of practice. Asriel curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on top, watching nervously as he looked over at his friend and sibling. Chara looked at them with vague interest. Asriel looked back at his parents faces' and blinked, they looked so happy. He stole another peek at Chara, wanting to move like his parents, if more for anything, than to see that same look on their face.

Unfortunately, their first time dancing was short of a wreck. His large feet were not as nimble as Chara. Chara seemed to posse the talent that all humans have to flawlessly mimic dance styles. Sadly, Asriel wasn't as talented constantly stepping on the others feet and occasionally hurting them on accident. At first, though, this didn't deter him.

It wasn't until after, what was the fifteenth time, did he pull away in frustration. Tears blurred the edge of his eyes as he turned away, disappointed and ashamed of himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over the other side and was met with warm honey eyes, they encourage him to try again.

He took a deep breath and turned taking their hand and took it slow, careful as they moved through the steps as one. It seemed like time slowed down. Only focusing on their eyes, their smile. He wished this feeling, would never end. He wished for his best friend, his sibling to be happy forever.

But that wasn't to be…

They passed on and himself before they got the chance.

When he awoke again, they were nothing more but a flower.

It took a while but they escaped, the lab they awoke in. They spent time with his father, but left seeing it was a waste of time, it was the same with their mother. One thing the small monster had come to wonder, not that they really cared was why their parents separated they were always so in love, but now.

Well, as stated before, they didn't care.

As time marched on he learned to master the reset ability- doing sometimes nice things, but more times than not he chose to hurt. Some deep part of him knew what it was like to be in pain and so he made it his mission for everyone to feel what he did.

It started off mainly watching others.

He found some monsters were more interesting to watch than others. Like the skeletons.

He found them the first time, at the waterfalls, it was a hidden away room from the rest of the main path to Hotlands. The ground was solid with only a few deep puddles, to allow smaller waterfalls to collect, the area was wide enough for them to practice, blue glowing echo flowers glowing around, with crystals shimmering above them. It was truly a beautiful place.

It started off small and slow, once catching an older skeleton teaching two younger ones to dance, one a bit older than the other. It took the small flower back to when he had another name. The older skeleton gracefully waltz in front of the younger skeletons.

The Flower was impressed, it was like watching his father, save for it being thinner and more gangly. He snickered to himself mirthlessly. Watching as the tall skeleton offered a hand to the younger boy. He wasn't much older than himself when he was starting to learn to dance.

And just like him, his first attempts were terrible.

He watched, hidden, as the child tried clumsily to follow his father? Uncle? Honestly he could have been a grandfather for all he knew.

So on it went, he would show them the steps and the older blue skeleton would try to follow, without much success. At one point the flower could see that all he wanted to do was give up. To be honest may he should have, but something stopped them, or rather someone. How could someone with no eyes hold the same expression, love, encouragement, warmth. Yet as the small skeleton sat at the place he fell down and curled up his head buried on his knees. The Oldest skeleton knelt to his level and said something.

The flower couldn't understand a word of what the skeleton said, but the meaning was universal, by the look and body langue, don't give up, try again. As he offered a hand to the child, he helped him up, and try again they did.

Of course eventually he found it boring and left them to their lesson.

As the years past they found other monsters interesting, the fish knight, the robot, even their own creator. As they went through the underground, he learned every dance style learned to mimic it flawlessly. If only to use it against other monsters.

Once again he came across the skeletons.

This time in the Snowy town, in a large field, it was late, when no one was awake at this hour. To be honest he was surprised to see them awake. Seemed they wanted to practice alone with no one around.

This time, there was only two skeletons, something happened to the oldest one. It was the blue skeleton teaching the small red clad skeleton to dance. His style was much different from the older skeleton. It wasn't uncommon but it was still a bit strange to see.

He showed the smaller monster a few moves then motioned for him to try. With mixed results, it seemed the blue skeleton's style wasn't for them. Blue didn't seem to mind if anything he motioned for them to try something else.

It went like that throughout the night, they'd try something he wouldn't like it, then they move on to the next style of dancing. The flower was more or less going to give up watching them, the smaller skeleton sat down in a huff in the snow, just as ready to give up. Then it happened again, that same look, those same words, don't give up, try again. For one moment it was like seeing Chara again.

As the years passed, the flower slowly grew bitter and angry at the world. He felt the world had robbed them of their best friend. Soon he began to take it out on anything and everything. True he'd have his fair share of resets thanks to the blue skeleton but none of that mattered, not without Chara.

Eventually, something different happened, another human fell, then another. Before long there was 6 more humans that had fallen below. It gave the flower a new goal, to finish what he and Chara began. To break the barrier and let their father begin a new war to wipe out the ones who had imprisoned them.

So he plotted and planned and guided until finally they only needed one more human.

When, finally, the last human they needed fell he felt like he was at the end of his journey.

There was one small problem though, this human was special, this human was different, right when he met them…This one made them feel- angry, sadness, confusion, fear and many more emotions that they hadn't in a long time. True it was faint, the memories of a bygone era, but still there.

They made their way underground, using the same abilities that he had. Sometimes, they were good, sometimes they were bad. 25 time, it took them 25 times to finally get it just right. To finally get to the end.

He was excited to dance on their grave, and when he absorbed every soul underground, save for the last human, he was ready to take it and finally put an end to the humans above ground.

As he readied to do his final dance, so ready to go to the surface and taste that crisp air. Finally end all of those humans, he felt their hand take his, true for most of the battle they seemed to have the upper hand. Reminding their friends, dodging his moves and dancing beside him, but this is different. They looked up at him and he looked away. Something about their look was unnervingly familiar.

As the music slowed and they dance, it felt so familiar, it all did. He didn't understand or know what they were getting at but he wasn't liking it because it made him feel bad.

He looked down as the human looked up at him, he glared, that look. So familiar and warm, loving, encouraging. He almost tripped over his feet as he realized where he had seen that look before.

He tried to stop but the human closed their eyes and pressed on forcing him to move. Even though he desperately wanted nothing more than to stop. This was their dance! How dare they dance Chara's dance with him. He bowed his head, feeling his vision blur.

They smiled up at him and moved slowly, whispering to him.

*You tell Asriel, to not give up and try again.

He stopped. Large tears rolled down his cheeks as he took a step away.

He couldn't go on. He…shouldn't go on…But this was the only way he'd get to see Chara, his Chara. His best friend Chara. The one he was doing everything for, the one who pushed him on. The one who wanted nothing more than monsters to walk above ground free from danger.

How dare they dance Chara's dance, he was supposed to dance this way with them, see them smile like that.

Yet…somehow…

It just felt so right to dance with them, as if they were Chara.

As the music stopped, as he felt everyone's love, it reawakened feelings he hadn't felt in the longest time, combining and growing.

This was wrong. All that he had ever done was wrong leading up to this moment.

He felt like nothing more than a child, the child he truly was. He cried as he never had before, feeling a presence loom over him, he looked up and spotted the human dancer. The ballet dancer. Seeing them, took him back to his first days learning to waltz like his parents with Chara. They even had that same look.

A smile that was warm and inviting.

And to be honest, he was done being cold.


	13. World War Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read part 1.

April 1 201X

Stan awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He grinned as he sat up, ah his favorite time of the year. The one time of year a man like him could truly be free to do what he loved, and that was pranking. He rolled out of bed with a large grin as he got dressed. Today wasn't a work day- it wouldn't have been, he normally requested few days off and this one was top of the list.

The short, dark tanned man, stood up and looked out the window. First he made note to look at himself. A tired dark skinned man. Short hair to the point of nearly shaved and mix-matched eyes. They were sensitive to the light so normally he wore sunglasses. Looking out he saw it was going to be a sunny day. Perfect for what he had in store.

Once dressed, he popped his back and grinned. Time to make a nuisance of himself but how. As he opened the door, a large bucket of milk, cereal, orange juice, oatmeal, and toast floating about toppled over on top of the short man. He blinked, slowly lifting the bucket. There was a note on the underside.

[ Get Wrecked Ya Nerd, April fools, Stanly! Undine]

He looked up once more then down at his clothes, and the mess that surrounded him. The doors in the hall slowly opened up, his younger brother, Peter frowned as he looked out." Brother…? I thought you were supposed to eat cereal with a bowl, and utensils."

Had peter looked at his older brothers face, he would have witnessed the large, almost evil smile that slowly spread from ear to ear. Ohhhhhhh Underoo…. Game on, game on….

….

About two hours later, the downstairs was transformed into what one would say a mental asylum for circus performers. A small short chubby blonde tan young woman trotted down stairs and stared. She adjusted her glasses as she looked at the room in horror. She spotted Stanly hanging up the phone and winked," Morning Al."

She walked out into the kitchen and took her place at the table." I-It's t…too e-early for this." She jumped at the scream that came from the living room and laugh. She whipped her head around as a taller, thinner version of Stanly ran into the kitchen shivering lightly. Like him, he was dark skinned, short hair, but a bit more than him- naturally curly- and honey colored eyes and very tall. He was draped in a blanket and sat at his spot at the table shivering. She hunched over the table both still in their pajama's. She rubbed an eye," P-Peter…What's going on..." She mumbled as he looked up.

"Undine pranked Stan this morning…So this can only go well…I hope." He muttered. There was a bleat of fear as a small monster waddled into the kitchen latching onto Peters side. He yawned and scooped up the small creature as they made a mewing sound of fear. There was a snicker from the front room as Peter tried to calm the small creature down.

"Ohhh worry not small monster, the great Peter shall protect you. It is only April first. My brother's favorite day of the year. He goes all out for this day of year. To be honest it's the only time I see my brother work hard in his life, so I do not know whether to be proud or disappointed. Normally I chose both…Like right now."

True it was impressive, it took him an hour to get everything right. Stanly was sitting on the couch when a tall massive ogre of a man lumbered out of the bottom floor bedrooms. He paused only once and scratching at his beard and unruly blonde hair and grunted out a sentence.

"Why good morning Stanley…is there any reason why the front room is looking…. particularly…festive this morning?" He yawned as the small man chuckled.

"Mornin' Asger, eh? Ohhhhhh heh…It's someone's surprise…" He grinned widely as the large man shook his head and lumbered into the kitchen. The three occupants looked up and waved.

"Morning Frisk, Peter you look well this morning, and good morning to you Alda. Do any of you know why Stan is making our living room into a nightmarish carnival?"

Peter sighed, "I'm afraid it's all for Undine…She has awoken the prank monster with in, pranking my brother was just asking for trouble."

Asger made some coffee and sighed. "Today is April 1st isn't it?" There was a round of nods as he silently chuckled," ahhh now I see." He took his seat reaching out and petting the small monster as they made their way over to Asger.

There was a shout and muttered talking as a flustered tall, blondish, almost white haired woman walked into the kitchen, she was still in her night robe. She looked back to the living room in silent horror as Asger rose a hand. "It's April first." She rose a brow as Frisk hopped down and trotted over to their mother holding onto her as she moved about the kitchen.

The older woman yawned and rubbed the side of her head as she poured a cup of coffee, then took a seat at the table. There was a knock at the door. They looked up as they heard Stan talk with someone and let them in. They blinked and looked up as Stan walked into the kitchen.

"Gentlemen- ladies- "He motioned for Frisk to hide, they ducked under the table as Stan puffed out his chest grinning broadly. "I'd like you all to meet Sir-laughs-a lot." He winked as a poorly dressed clown stumbled in. He looked to have fallen off the AA bandwagon and was caught under the wheels. If he was sober he was hiding it well. Stan chuckled as the drunken clown stumbled back into the living room," Now remember buddy, hide until the birthday girl comes downstairs…" he grinned widely as he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

Peter blinked, "Wait, how do you know that Undine is even in, I mean she got up early to prank you." Stan chuckled, "She always takes her morning run. She should be returning…right about now- "The door opened on que.

A scream filled the air.

…

Well today had been interesting, you know aside from picking up Undine from jail. The clown was at least kind enough to drop the charges as long as Undine paid for their medical bills. Currently Asger, Alda and Undine were driving back to their cozy little colonial home.

He looked up and smiled faintly through the rear view mirror.

"I hope this will be the end of this, you got Stanley and he got you back."

The fiery red head sat up in the back seat and looked at him. If looks could kill, he was sure he'd have been dead a thousand times over. It was actually a wonder that the mirror didn't break with the intense look the woman gave him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! NO WAY, I issued a challenge and he took it up, no way am I gonna back down!"

She unbuckled her seat belt as his eyes widen. She standing as best she can as he called over his shoulder, "UNDINE Please sit down!"

She wasn't listening, if anything she looked even more fierce as Alda covered her face with her hands," o-Oh g-g-god!"

"THAT LITTLE TROLL MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND BUT THE NEXT ONE IS MINE! NO WAY AM I GONNA LOSE NNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! I FEEL MY BLOOD PUMPING THOUGH ME, MY HEART BEATING STRONG, I WILL NOT LOSE THIS CHALLENGE!"

The car swerved on the road as she laughed loudly.

…..

A cold shudder passed through everyone living at the small house, including the ones who were away.

…

Thus the week of pranks, or hell to some, began.

It started off small Stan's computer turned into a fish tank, so in retaliation he hooked up the shower heads to a small water proof device that controlled water pressure and flow. Effectively being able to shut off and on the water as he pleased, he went through the extra trouble of taking out the piping, and hooking up his own that fed to a nearby pond. Making her not only get sprayed in the face- but sprayed in the face with COLD Pond water.

Resetting the clocks so Stan was late for work, and everyone else- it was not a very thought through plan.

Filling her boots, ALL of them, with cold melted ice cream.

Finally, it all came ahead at the end of the week.

….

Stanley walked down the street, he noticed a long haired, blond weepy man walking towards him, he always wore baggy lose clothes. And had a back pack. The man looked up and shyly waved. Stanley stopped and grinned.

"Hey, Nappstablook."

The man, when at home went by his Dj name. He smiled faintly. "OohhhhhHHhhh, Hi Stan…." He looked behind him as the short man looked behind him as well and blinked. Something was going on at his home.

He stopped and looked up, on the roof of their house was his entire bedroom, Undine sat on his bed and grinned as he smirked back, turning. Tori yelled out," UNDINE, YOUNG WOMAN, YOU GET DOWN THIS INSTANT AND PULL ALL OF THAT FURNITURE AND CLOTHING OFF MY ROOF NOW!" The fish woman snickered as she watched the smiling man walk back down the street. Grin ever present.

He would not be seen for a few hours.

Once he did return however, he came in with bags and bags of groceries. The group frowned as they watched him putting away, jar after jar of peanut butter and jelly. Bread and an assortment of other things. True Undine got his things off the roof, but Stan had to bring them inside. He was lucky to have his brother help him. Then frisk once inside.

It was around midnight when he finally put his plan in motion.

Peter awoke once that night to get a glass of water. He rose a brow as he walked into the kitchen and caught his brother walking past with another bag of peanut butter and a head light.

He shook his head as he went back to bed. It wasn't worth the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orignally I was post this on April 1 but I wanted to add on to this so...here ya go UuU

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to suggestions so don't be afraid to make a request- I also have this work at fan fiction. net


End file.
